Outcasts and Outlaws Volume 2
by Halogod97
Summary: After Kane's departure, Connor has been living a happy life with Ruby at Beacon, but he has no idea what's around the corner. He will make new friends and reencounter old ones, but the same can be said for his enemies. The mysteries about his past will be answered. Who killed his parents? Where did Mars disappear off to? And most importantly of all, what is his true semblance?
1. Chapter 1- A Day At Beacon

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 1

A Day At Beacon

 **So here it is, the sequel to O and O! Things in this volume start off somewhat slower, introducing a new character and concentrating on Ruby and Connor's relationship, but there will of course be some action later on. This first chapter is kinda short, because it's just for introducing the new volume and a new character. Also: NEW OPENING!**

Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

Connor's Journal- Day 12, July.

It's been two months now since me and Ruby got together. Two months since the bloody mess of rescue in which I lost my eye. It's also been two months since Kane left. In that time I haven't received a single letter or email from him, and I often wonder where he is and why he hasn't contacted me. I was so sure he'd return one day but now that hope is wearing thin.

On the plus side, me and Ruby have been getting along splendidly. Spending my days with her makes me especially happy and I've grown to enjoy my time at Beacon more than ever before. We both spent a lot of time together now, both with and without the others. I had expected Yang to object to our relationship, but strangely enough she didn't interfere. She told me that after Ozpin had spoken to her about the two of us, she was willing to accept it, but she still pulls some unhappy expressions whenever we hug or anything like that.

Connor looked up from writing first journal entry, putting the pen down next to it on his desk. The morning sun shone brightly through his window. He'd only just gotten up, but writing an entry in the journal Ozpin and given him seemed important to him.

Standing in his new white cloak with gold trimmings, his eyepatch over his right eye socket and the silver bear pendant dangling from his neck, having gotten quickly dressed to write in the journal, he arched his back and stretched. A squark sounded from the other side of the room, and Connor looked to his parrot, which he had named Mars after his old mentor, was sitting in a bird cage hanging from the ceiling next to the door.

"Good morning Mars." He greeted, walking towards the parrot cage, picking up the birdseed box along the way.

"Good morning, Mars!" The bird cheerfully repeated. Connor groaned in annoyance. Over time, the parrot had learned to mimic Connor's speech and over time had begun to copy everything he said.

"You hungry?" He asked sincerely, putting his face in front of the cage and looking inside. The parrot again repeated his words, and Connor frowned then decided to just stop talking and proceeded to fill the bird feeder with food.

After that, Connor stepped out into the hallway and seeing that his fellow students had yet to awaken, decided to go and see Ruby. He walked down the corridor towards her teams room with a smile on his face, happily anticipating seeing Ruby. When he reached her room, he tapped on the door three times, still with the same giddy smile.

After a moment, he heard the door being unlocked and then it swing open, revealing a very displeased Yang dressed in her pyjama shorts and shirt. She stared at him sleepily for a moment and then said, "I suppose you're here to see Ruby?" She knew she was right, why else would he be up this early?

"Right you are, my dear sister in law!" Connor chirped, and Yang grabbed his shoulder then stared at him intensely.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." Yang ordered, one word at a time. "I'll be your sister in law when hell freezes over!"

Connor ignored Yangs attitude, having known how she would react to his tease, and removed her hand from his shoulder with his own. "Can I come in?" He asked, worried he'd ruined his chance to see Ruby.

Yang scolded in exhausted annoyance and then stepped aside, along Connor entry to the room. Connor slowly walked in, noticing that both Weiss and Blake were still fast asleep and looked around for Ruby. He found her laying on top of one of the bunkbeds, on top of the covers in her pyjamas. Connor climbed up and sat next her head, then put a hand on her cheek and revelled in her cuteness, whistling a tune.

Yang watched as Connor softly rubbed Ruby's cheek, having little objection to the act, and being too tired to care. She had noticed more than anyone how much Connor had changed after Kane left. He'd become a much more cheerful person, in a way he was like a big kid. She supposed he missed out on that when he was actually a child. She had especially noticed his affection for Ruby, and it was the main reason she didn't object to their relationship.

Ruby started to stir as she felt someone rubbing her cheek. At first he thought it was Yang trying to wake her, but was surprised to see Connor when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Rubes." Connor greeted as she sat up and leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat faster as she held him.

Ruby smiled and replied, "What are you doing here so early? We don't have any classes today."

Connor smiled sheepishly and told her, "I was thinking we could spend the day together, just the two of us."

Ruby hugged him in response and said, "That would be lovely."

Throughout the morning, Ruby and Connor spent time alone together as he had promised. They ate breakfast together on their table and sparred for a little while before going outside and sitting on a bench near the landing pad to bask in the sun.

As they sat there, Connor with his arm around Ruby and her head resting on his shoulder, his thoughts drifted to that of the summer break. Pretty soon most people at Beacon would be going home for a two week break, Ruby included, and Connor wasn't sure what to do. He supposed he'd end up staying at Beacon, but without Ruby there with him, he didn't know what he'd do with himself.

As the door to the ship on the landing pad opened, a teenage boy about the height as Connor stepped out. He wore a brown sleeveless leather jacket and a white shirt underneath it. He also wore a cowboy style hat, giving him the look of a desert ranger, and had a belt around his waist with two boomerangs hanging from it.

The newcomer walked up to the bench and coughed in order to grab the twos attention and introduce himself. "G'Day, mates." He greeted, speaking in an Australian accent. "My name is Jim Billybob but ya'll can call me Jim for short!"

Connor assumed he was joking. In his mind, there was no way someone could have a name as stupid as that.

As Jim laid his eyes on Ruby he leaned forward and flirtatiously asked, "And who might you be, my lovely lady?"

Ruby blushed as Connor's eyes widened in shock at the newcomer flirting with Ruby. Ruby then answered, "I'm Ruby and this is Connor, he's my-"

Ruby was quickly interrupted by Connor sticking his arm in between the two and thrusting towards Jim with the other hand, wanting to push him back. Jim reacted flawlessly, grabbing Connor's arms and tossing him away to the left. Connor hit the ground and rolled a little before slowly rising.

"I assume that's your brother." Jim stated, shocking Connor even more and beginning to get angry. "That would explain the protectiveness."

"A-actually, he's my b-boyfriend." Ruby stuttered, caught off guard by Jim's sudden flirting.

"Oh!" Jim exclaimed in surprise, grabbing Connor's arm and helping him up. "My apologies mate, I had no idea. I'm just here to train as a hunter so I should be on my way now."

Jim then left the two behind as he headed for the main entrance, waving goodbye over his shoulder.

"He was...nice." Ruby commented nervously, hoping Connor wasn't angry about the flirting. He could be really protective at times.

Connor stared at Jim intensely until he was out of sight. He couldn't help but instantly hate him for the flirtatious greeting, but he'd probably never see him again and so he calmed down.

 **And there's the start of volume two. I'll try to upload a couple more later today.**


	2. Chapter 2- A Day With Jim

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 2

A Day With Jim

 **Alright, this chapter will show more of one of my favourite original characters: Jim! Looking back, I'm getting all nolstsgic over what he was like back then. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

"What?!" Connor shouted at Ozpin in disbelief, after being called into his office just before lunch. "He's moving into my room?! That asshole?!"

"I am right here you know." Jim butted in. He had already been present in Ozpin's office when Connor had arrived, much to his disappointment. "I really have no idea what I did to drive such anger."

"You flirted with my girlfriend!" Connor yelled back at him, turning around and waving a fist in the air.

"But at the the time, mate," Jim started to explain, holding up a finger to illustrate his point, then continuing, "I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

Just as Connor was about to pop and go full force on Jim, Ozpin politely interrupted to lower the tension in the air. "How are you and Miss Rose doing, Connor?"

Connor instantly calmed down and turned back to facing Ozpin. "Oh, we're doing very well, thank you sir." He responded cheerfully. "Couldn't be better." He then turned his attention back to Jim and continued, "Where was I? Oh yeah. You flirted with my girlfriend!"

"This is getting tiresome." Jim lazily responded, tired of Connor's stubborn attitude. Why couldn't he just let it go? "I apologised didn't I?"

Unable to think of a clever retort in a short enough time, Connor turned back to Ozpin again and continued yelling. "Why the hell do I have to share a room with him then? He's already messed up my love life!"

"I wouldn't really say I messed it up, it was just a little flirt." Jim joked, starting to find Connor's anger comical.

"Quiet, you!" Connor snapped at Jim, who jokingly pulled an imaginary zipper across his mouth, which only annoyed Connor more.

Taking advantage of the break in Connor's yelling, Ozpin told him, "Jim here is a new student on campus and as you know, you're the only person here with spare room space. Every other room is full."

Connor groaned at Ozpin and moaned, "Yeah, but..."

"No buts." Ozpin interrupted. "I've let you have your own room for long enough. Jim knows all about you and Kane and you should be used to life here by now, and ready to embrace a life with roommates.

"I like my privacy." Connor muttered under his breath. Ozpin didn't hear him however and motioned for the two of them to leave.

The two then stood outside Ozpin's office, Connor grumpily sulking and Jim staring at him intensely, trying to figure him out.

"I've got to go meet up with Ruby." Connor grunted and then took off sharply, intent on leaving Jim behind. Much to his disappointment, Jim followed him all the way to the lunch hall.

When they arrived there, Ruby was sitting at a table with Pyrhaa, the two eagerly chatting about something. Ruby saw Connor waking in and ran over to greet him. When she reached him she hugged him affectionately and then looked up at his face and noticed he look a little miffed off. "What's up?" She asked with concern, knowing from experience that Connor could be a terror when he was angry.

Connor put an arm around Ruby and hugged her back, then put a hand on her head, not looking at her and responded, "I don't wanna-"

"I'm his new roommate!" Jim butted in, and Ruby parted from Connor upon realising he was there. Jim made the announcement with a grin on his face, trying to buddy up to Connor, but he was having none of it and simply continued to sulk childishly.

"Oh, that's nice." Ruby replied, knowing that Connor couldn't be to happy about it. She then grabbed Connor's hand, drawing his attention, and said, "Come on, let's go sit down."

The three then went and sat at the table at which Pyrhaa had been patiently waiting for them to come over. Connor and Ruby sat on one side of the table whilst Jim sat next to Pyrhaa and instantly began to say, "Well, hey there hot stuff."

Pyrhaa quickly held up a hand, not even looking at Jim, and told him that he was taken. After a short spell of disappointment, Jim then turned to Blake as she walked behind him headed out of the hall and said, "Hey kitty-" before being interrupted by Blake waving him away and saying, "No thanks."

Connor stared at Jim in minor disgust. He hated how he was flirting with every girl he saw, like he thought himself to be some sort of stud. He decided to draw his attention away from Jim, who was now looking over his shoulder at a table full of girls, and talk to the others to lighten his mood.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked Pyrhaa politely, as Jim stood up on his seat to get a good view of another group of girls, making him very hard to ignore.

"Oh, nothing really!" Ruby frantically exclaimed whilst blushing, seemly trying to hide whatever it was they had been saying, but this only peaked Connor's interest.

"I was just saying that you two make a really good couple." Pyrhaa answered, and Ruby sighed in relief whilst Connor blushed slightly. He asked himself if this had been what Ruby hadn't wanted him to hear. It couldn't have been, she seemed relieved to hear it.

"I can see you two getting married someday." Pyrhaa continued, smiling slightly at the thought of it. Ruby put her head down on the table to hide her red face, this had been what she was seemingly so embarrassed about. Connor blushed an incredible scarlet red upon hearing it, and froze in place, unbelievably shocked and embarrassed. He stared off into the distance while Jim waved to the group of girls who had now spotted him eyeing them. He hadn't thought about marrying Ruby before now. He loved her sure, but there was still a doubt in his mind that...

He was snapped out of his daydream by Jim calling his name. He turned his head, wondering what he wanted.

"Do you play chess, mate?" Jim asked him, now completely oblivious to the girls many tables away.

"I used to, but I haven't for a while." He responded, remembering how Mars had once taught him how to play. Mars always carried a folding chessboard around so they could play no matter where they were. He said that a good bit of logic exercise never hurt.

"Do you want to play a game now?" Jim asked, knowing there was a chessboard in the library they could use, but Connor shrugged him off.

"No, I think I'll go get some rest." Connor replied, getting up and walking out of the lunch hall as Ruby watched him in concern, her blushing fading.

Jim rose shortly after Connor left and began to go after him, having a good guess at what was wrong, but was stopped by Ruby saying, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Jim shook his head at Ruby and told her, "It'd be better if I talked to him. It's a boy thing."

"A boy thing?" Ruby repeated, blushing at the thought of what she assumed boy things meant.

"Ah!" Jim gasped, knowing what Ruby was thinking. "Not that!" He said, before rushing off after Connor, leaving Ruby and Pyrhaa to discuss what had happened.

Connor entered his room and immediately noticed differences. There were now two beds, an extra for Jim, and an extra dresser on that side of the room. He walked in a little further, still brooding over Pyrhaa's words, and then Jim came in after him and shut the door. As Connor turned, he saw Jim looking at him with a serious but concerned look on his face.

"So..." Jim started to say, "What about marriage got you so worked up?" Connor looked at him, surprised. Jim knew what was troubling him, but how?

After a moment of somber silence, Connor replied, "I guess I'm just not the marrying type."

"I know that's not the case." Jim instantly retorted, shocking Connor. "From what I've seen you're very fond of Ruby, so it must be something else."

Connor his head in shame, reluctant to tell Jim the truth, but then he thought back to how Jim had been told all about Kane by Ozpin. There wasn't any point in keeping it a secret, he'd work it out eventually.

"Since Kane left, I've been feeling useless." Connor explained. "My performance in sparring matches has dropped, my grades have gone down, I've noticed I can't do as much as I could when I had Kane. I'm weaker than I was. Why would Ruby want to marry me?"

There was a short silence, in which Jim reviewed all of the information in his head, and then he said, "Why would Ruby want to marry you? Maybe because she loves you?"

Connor rose his head up in surprise, he couldn't believe that Jim was really trying to make him feel better. What reason did he have to do so after how Connor had treated him?

"From what Ozpin's told me about you and Ruby and that's not much, I know that Ruby likes you for who you are now, not for who you were before Kane left." He continued. "You are the person she fell in love with, not Kane. So stop brooding over stupid thoughts about her not loving enough to marry you."

Connor was silent for another moment and then smiled slightly, knowing Jim was right. "That's the spirit!" Jim praised, sticking out his fist and yelling, "Now come on fist bump like a man!"

Connor looked at Jim's outstretched fist, and grinned boyishly. Even after Connor had initially hated Jim, he still helped in Connor's time of need. He supposed Jim so bad after all.

He then his own fist and pointed it at Jim's. They both looked at each other for a brief moment, both aware of a growing bond, and hit their fists against each other.

 **So there's Jim. Only a little bit so far, but you probably get the general idea of what kind of person he is. Next chapter will be posted tonight as well.**


	3. Chapter 3- Before The Holidays

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 3

Before The Holidays

 **Okay, so this is a nice slice of life chapter. Only one super important thing happens in here, the rest is just some good old fun. Enjoy!**

Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

Connor rose out of bed the next day, sleepily standing up and going over to the window. With one hand, he picked up his eyepatch from his bedside table and with the other, pulled up the window. He leaned out of the window frame, his arm leaning on the ledge and looked down on the main entrance of Beacon Academy.

He then heard a stirring to his left and turned to see Jim sat upright on his bed. Connor had thought he was asleep, but he was wide awake and fully dressed. "That's a nasty scar mate." Jim commented, making Connor remember that he wasn't wearing his eyepatch and what was left of his right eye socket was in clear view. He usually wasn't so reluctant to let people see his injury, like Ruby or Jaune, but he didn't like the idea of letting someone he'd just met stare at it.

Connor then hastily wrapped the eyepatch around his head so it covered his eye and then walked across the room to the newly added coat hanger just beside the door. He removed his cloak from it and wrapped it around himself, not looking at Jim.

"Last day before the holidays isn't it?" Jim asked, ignoring Connor's attempt at hiding his wound. "Where are you gonna stay during them?"

Connor turned back around, remembering his silver bear pendant brought for him by Nora. He reached his bedside table and picked up and then answered Jim as he fixed it around his neck. "I don't know. Guess I'll just stay here."

"Maybe you'd be able to stay at Ruby's place." Jim suggested, suppressing a cheeky smile.

"I doubt that." Connor quickly responded. As far he knew, Ruby hadn't told anyone in her family about their relationship. He then made a beeline for the door, exiting the room, and Jim quickly followed.

Once they were in the corridor, Ren came bursting out of his room on the other side of the hall, looking exhausted. "Have you two seen-" He began to asked, abruptly stopping as he noticed Nora sneaking out behind Connor, wanting to take off his eyepatch and see the scar underneath.

Connor pretended not to notice for a second and then, just as Nora was about to untie the knot on the back of his head, he sharply turned around. Nora jumped and let out a 'Eep!' then backed off and acted innocent.

"Have either of you seen Ruby?" He asked Nora and Ren, his question being quickly answered by Ruby's room door opening and a small white dog bounding out into the hallway followed by Ruby herself. The little dog skipped its way over to Connor and then barked at him before licking his shoe.

Ruby saw this and jogged over to Connor, picking up the dog and holding it in her arms while it panted, it's tongue lolling out of its mouth. "Connor, meet Zwei. Zwei meet Connor." She announced, moving closer to Connor so he could get a closer look at the animal. Connor patted Zwei on the head affectionately and in return, the dog licked his hand as it drew back.

"So...why do you have a dog?" Connor questioned, as Jim introduced himself to Ren and Nora.

"My Dad and Uncle Qrow sent him over here so I could look after him for a bit." Ruby answered, stroking Zwei's head as she did so. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Before Connor could answer, Jim popped up behind them, having finished talking to Ren and Nora. He put a hand on Connor's shoulder chummily. "So what's going on over here?" He asked, taking note of how close Connor and Ruby were standing. "Is that a dog?" He then asked, noticing what Ruby was carrying in her arms.

"His names Zwei." Ruby told him, holding him out for Jim to stroke. "Do you like dogs?"

Much to Ruby's, and especially Connor's surprise, Jim snatched Zwei from Ruby's grip and held in up in the air saying, "I love dogs! Oh, you're so cute, you're so cute!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Connor muttered to himself, overwhelmed by shock at how Jim was tossing Zwei into the air, calling him cute and fluffy.

Connor stopped staring at Jim when he felt Ruby tug on his hand with hers. He looked at her, wondering what she thought of Jim's suddenly childish behaviour. "I think I can leave Zwei with Jim for a little while." She stated, as Jim fell onto the floor with Zwei climbing on top of him and licking his face. "Let's go get some breakfast." The two then continued down the corridor hand in hand, leaving Jim and Zwei to roll around on the floor.

A little while later, Connor and Ruby were sat side by side in the hall. Connor had already finished his breakfast meal and was politely waiting for Ruby to eat hers. As he stared into his empty bowl, he thought about the discussion he and Jim had the previous night and was pondering whether to bring it up.

"Ruby, what do you think about marriage?" He asked, immediately regretting saying anything as he saw Ruby's face go bright shade of red.

"Are you...proposing?!" Ruby replied, blushing vibrantly.

"No! God no! Nothing like that!" Connor quickly responded, secretly thinking that she couldn't have reacted any worse to that question. "I was just thinking about the future." He told Ruby, ending the conversation and going back to blankly staring into his cereal bowl.

"The future huh?" Ruby repeated, smiling and her blush dying down. She rested her head on Connor's shoulder and sighed contently, making both of them feel very warm inside. Connor glanced at Ruby, then rested his head on hers, so they were both leaning against each other.

"Do you have anywhere to go for the holidays?" Ruby asked, curious to know what Connor's plans were.

Connor thought for a moment and then answered, "I suppose I'll have to stay here."

Ruby smiled cutely and told him, "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope." Ruby repeated and then told him, "You can stay and my place with my Uncle Qrow and my Dad, they won't mind."

"You're sure they won't mind that the boyfriend they didn't even know you had will be staying in their home for two weeks?" Connor quipped, warranting a giggle from Ruby.

"It'll be fine, my Uncle Qrow's a nice guy." Ruby responded, making Connor wonder what her Dad was like, but he didn't press.

Ruby lifted her head off of Connor's shoulder when she heard Yang calling her name and told Connor she'd be back in a minute, then ran over to to Yang to see what she wanted. Connor sat alone for a minute, waiting for Ruby's return, and then was snapped out of his daydreams by the bang.

He looked up and saw a chessboard had been dropped on the table, and the person who'd dropped it was Jim. He had Zwei resting on his shoulder, which made the dog looked even smaller, and his face showed obvious signs of continuous licking. "Wanna game, mate?" He asked, sporting a confident sparkle in his eye.

Connor looked over to Ruby, who was still conversing with Yang, and shrugged. He supposed he had time for one game. "Sure, why not."

Grinning at the response, Jim sat down opposite Connor and the two began to play. After a surprisingly short game, Connor made his final move and announced, "Checkmate."

"Hey, you're pretty good at this!" Jim praised, Zwei having jumped down onto the table partway through the game to poke at the pieces. "You really have my a run for my money."

Connor smiled slightly smugly, proud of himself for the win. Jim then leant over the table, covering one side of his mouth. Connor leant over as well, thinking Jim was about to tell him something secret.

"You wanna hear something funny?" He asked Connor, who nodded in response. "Last night I could hear Blake through the wall. She was purring and scratching and stuff."

Connor thought about it for a second. He knew Blake was a cat Faunus, so that meant she would have personality traits similar to a cat...

Suddenly Connor had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter, just the thought of Blake acting like a cat in her sleep was too funny for him not too laugh at. He looked over the table and noticed that Jim was doing the same as he was, and that was too much for him to handle. The two of them both bursted out laughing, flailing around in their seats as Zwei barked.

Yang and Ruby both ran over as they heard the laughter, both of the boys now with tears in their eyes.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?!"

 **That's it for tonight! I'll upload some more tommorow, whenever I get back from work. Also, just thought I'd mention I just finished writing the newest chapter of Volune 5, and boy is it a doozy. I'm really looking forward to writing the finale of that volume.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Rose Household

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 4

The Rose Household

 **I wanted to upload this earlier, but my internet failed me and my phone shut me out. I was actually scared it was gonna factory reset and delete everything, but luckily I managed to get back in. Damn you, Apple. Anyway, this is a short fluff chapter, I'll upload more today. Also, I should mention that this was written WAY before Qrow and Tai Yang were introduced, so they'll be kinda different. That said though, they're only in this chapter in the next, so it won't be an issue.**

Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

The day after, around midday, Ruby and Connor stood on a street in Signal just outside the home of Ruby's family. Ruby held Zwei in one arm, and was also holding tightly on to Connor's hand. She noticed that Connor was gripping her hand quite hard, and also staring intensely at the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked Connor, squeezing his hand in reassurance. Connor slowly turned his head in her direction and then responded.

"You said your Uncle Crow is nice, but what about your dad?" Connor queried, worried about her fathers possible reaction to the news that Ruby had a boyfriend.

"He's...protective, I guess you could say." Ruby answered, choosing her words carefully. "But he's alright, I promise."

Connor and Ruby then both turned their heads and looked behind them as they heard footsteps, and saw Yang walking up to them. "I finally caught up with you guys!" She exclaimed. "You could have waited for me!"

"The only reason you got left behind is because you wouldn't stop flirting with Jim on the way over here." Connor retorted. "Thank god he didn't follow us all the way here."

Yang ignored Connor's complaints and pushed past him, separating him and Ruby on the way through. Instead of knocking or even politely nudging the door open, she slammed the door open and strutted inside. "DAD!!" She shouted, announcing her arrival. "WE'RE HOME!"

Connor and Ruby stepped into the house after Yang, holding each other's hands again. The house began with a dining room, containing a table, and two archways led to other rooms in the house while another led upstairs.

After a little while of waiting, a man in black clothing and a black leather jacket came down from the stairs and into the dining room. "Yang, Ruby! Welcome home!" The man greeted as he reached them. "And who might this be?" He asked when he saw Connor, looking down at his hand intertwined with Ruby's.

Before Connor could introduce himself, another man came down the stairs and entered the dining room. Connor assumed him to be Ruby's dad. "Welcome back you two." He greeted, seeing Ruby and Yang. "Who the hell is he?" He asked, seeing Connor.

"Dad, Uncle Crow, this is Connor. My boyfriend." Ruby announced, bracing herself for their reaction. Connor did the same, and both were pleasantly surprised.

"Ha! Excellent! Excellent!" Uncle Crow chuckled and then turned to Ruby's Dad and said, "Isn't that wonderful?" Ruby's Dad simply scoffed, unimpressed by Connor. He then turned away and walked out the room, closely followed by Yang who began to spurt out her stories of Beacon.

"Don't mind him, he's an old fart." Crow told Connor humorously. "I for one am glad, but he's just a little...protective over Ruby."

Connor considered that for a moment. He could understand the reasoning behind it, but it hadn't seemed like that was the issue. It was more like Ruby's Dad just didn't like Connor already.

Throughout the rest of the day, Ruby showed Connor around the house and told him about her family, then by the time they were done, it was time for dinner. The meal was awkward, with Ruby's Dad giving Connor cold stares every so often, but Crow helped keep a light atmosphere with his humorous frame of mind. Partway through the meal, Crow pulled Ruby to the side for a private chat about something. What, Connor had no idea. Once they had finished their meal, Crow decided to show Ruby and Connor to their room upstairs.

As Crow opened the door, Ruby pulled a slightly hesitant Connor in by his hand and two entered. In the room was a dresser and wardrobe, and a simple double bed. Connor noticed the lack of personalisation on the room, such as an absence of posters, and assumed this was a spare room.

Crow stood in the doorway with his hand on the door knob and cheekily said, "Well you two have a good night now." Before promptly closing the door, leaving Connor without an explanation to the sleeping arrangements.

"Ugh...Rubes? There's only one bed in here..." He informed Ruby, wondering what he were supposed to do in this situation. He didn't know if he should just get on with it and share a bed, or if Ruby wouldn't want that.

Ruby took a look at the bed, a look that suggested to Connor that she already knew of the absence of a second bed, and then turned back and replied, "We can...share a bed, right?"

Connor felt himself blushing at the mere suggestion of it. Ruby didn't seem to be embarrassed about the idea of sharing a bed. In fact, she hadn't seemed at all surprised that there was only one bed in the room. Connor was starting to think that this was what Crow had been talking to her about earlier that day, he had seemed very eager to push the two of them closer together.

As Connor tried to think of an intelligible answer, Ruby started untying the knots on the top of her combat dress. Connor's blush profusely increased as Ruby eventually turned towards the bed and continued untying her clothing. Soon it was completely undone and Connor could see even from behind that it was hanging open.

Connor almost fainted as Ruby dropped off the clothing into the floor, but relaxed when he saw that she was wearing her pyjamas. He figured she must had been wearing them underneath her cloak. "She sure came prepared for this..." Connor thought, now even more convinced that this was a conspiracy between Ruby and her uncle.

Ruby then leapt into the bed and nestled under the sheets, still with plenty of room for Connor. "You coming?" She asked him, leaning on her side, supporting herself with her elbow.

Ruby's calmness relaxed Connor a little, and he took of his pendant, eyepatch and cloak, placing them on the dresser. He then laid on the bed, above the covers, and looked up at the ceiling as Ruby continued to lean on her side and stare at him.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him, making Connor ever more sure of Crows involvement in making this happen. Ruby wouldn't have been brave enough to do this without some encouragement from her uncle.

Connor gave it to her plea however, and buried himself under the covers. Ruby shuffled over and put her arms around him, then started to doze off in the cuddle.

Just before she fell asleep, Connor heard her mutter a few words, just loud enough for him to hear. "Hey...I love you Connor."

As Ruby cuddled him in her sleep, Connor put a hand on her head and smiled. He'd never felt so close to anyone before, he didn't know how to react the the feeling. He then felt himself falling asleep, and dozed off in the embrace, drifting into a blissful world of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5- Out on the Town

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 5

Out on the Town

 **Apologies once again for only posting one chapter yesterday. Time got the better of me again. Anyway, this is a nice little bit of slice of life before an action packed chapter next time!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

Connor slowly opened his eyes after the best nights sleep of his life. When they were fully open, the first sight he saw was Ruby's face. The two of them were still in her bed together, having spent the entire night there. Ruby was laying on her side facing Connor and Connor was facing Ruby. Connor looked at Ruby for a while longer, admiring her features. He then shifted his head forward, touching Ruby's forehead with his own and staring at her lovingly.

Ruby soon stirred and awoke, blushing at seeing how close Connor's face was to hers. Connor gazed into her eyes for a couple of minutes, the two of them lying in silence until Connor spoke the first words of that morning, words which Ruby would remember for the rest of her life.

"You have beautiful eyes." He told Ruby, staring ever more at her silver orbs. Ruby blushed a little more and smiled, pressing back with her forehead affectionately as well.

Much to the surprise of Ruby and Connor, the bedroom door then swung open, and Zwei came bounding in. He jumped up onto the bed as Connor rolled over onto his back and received many licks to the face. Shortly after Zwei's licking assault had begun, Ruby's uncle crow stepped through the doorway, already fully dressed.

"You two have a visitor at the front door." He informed Ruby and Connor, who quickly got up and got dressed upon hearing that, having a pretty good idea who it was. Once they were dressed, they went downstairs to the front door, which had been left open, and saw Jim standing just outside it.

"G'day mates." Jim greeted cheerfully, many profane thoughts popping into his head upon seeing Connor and Ruby living under the same roof. "You don't seem surprised to see me here?"

"Not really." Connor replied, yawning into his hand despite his good night sleep. "You told us you live close to here so I expected you to come and visit."

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you two wanted to take a walk into town." Jim suggested.

Connor and Ruby both looked at each, as if both telepathically asking each other why the other thought, then Ruby said to Connor, "I do have somewhere I wanted to show you today."

Connor smiled back at Ruby, happy to go wherever she wanted, and replied, "All right then. Let's go."

The three then made their way into town. During the walk there, Ruby clung to Connors hand tightly and leant against his arm while Jim merrily observed them. After a long while of silence, because of Ruby and Connor being too absorbed in each other to talk, Jim asked them a question.

"So you two slept in the same bed last night, huh?"

Connor and Ruby both immediately stopped in their tracks and blushed profusely. Ruby hid behind Connor, too embarrassed to face Jim. "H-how d-do you know about t-that!?" Connor stuttered, keeping an eye on Ruby behind him so he didn't look Jim in the eye.

Jim walked in front of them a little before he realised they had stopped and stopped walking himself, turned around, and replied, "Oh! Ruby's uncle told me all about it when he answered the door! He seemed quite chuffed about it to be honest."

Ruby let go of Connor's arm and put her head in her hands, blushing even more. "I should known Uncle Crow wouldn't keep his mouth shut about it!"

Connor turned around hearing that, his suspicions of Crow being involved had been correct. "What's that about Crow, Rubes?" He asked, smiling at the hilarity of Ruby panicking over her revealed secret.

"Don't be mad! I just wanted to get closer to you!" Ruby exclaimed.

Connor was about to tell Ruby he could ever be mad at her, but then Jim butted in and made the situation a whole lot worse by saying, "I didn't know you were that kind of girl Ruby!" And then winking.

"No! I didn't mean it in that way!" Ruby exclaimed, panicking even more and burying her blushing face in her hands.

Connor looked at Ruby embarrassed beyond belief, and simply smiled. He stepped over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her there. Ruby was confused at first, she had expected him to be at least a little upset about the whole thing with Crow, but he seemed happy about it. After a minute, Connor broke the hug and put his hand under Ruby's chin, holding her face up to his. He then drew his face closer to hers as both of them closer their eyes and prepared to...

"Get a room!" Jim moaned, snapping Ruby and Connor out of their moment of bliss. Ruby blushed vibrant red again and turned away from Jim. Connor however, didn't blush. He stared at Ruby lovingly, still entranced.

After a short moment, Ruby recovered and said, "We should keep going. There's still something I want to show Connor."

After that, the three continued on their into town. Ruby didn't hold Connor's hand that time, too embarrassed to do anything of the sort in front of Jim. Ruby stopped them when they reached a weapon shop, with many different blades and guns shown in the window.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Connor asked, glancing over the front of the shop. He knew Ruby was a big fan of all kinds of weapons, so he wouldn't be at all surprised if this was what she was excited about.

"Kinda." Ruby responded. "Look in the window. Connor did as she said, glancing over the blades and firearms on display. He saw many impressive weapons. A axe with a rotating blade, a pistol with a option to fire sharp metal knifes instead of bullets. His eyes finally rested on a beautifully gleaming katana. It's blade was perfect silver and the handle was made from the luxurious white metal. He took a closer look, intrigued by the blade, and found his name carved into the silver.

"My uncle knows the guy who makes the weapons here." Ruby explained. "We got a little discount on making the sword for you." She then fell silent, eagerly awaiting Connors reaction.

Connor sunk to his knees, inspecting the blade even further through the window and then asked, "Rubes...how much did this cost?"

Ruby then kneels down next to Connor, watching his face amazed by the weapon before him and answered, "That doesn't matter. I just wanted to make you feel better since you said you're not as good a fighter without Kane."

Connor still stared at the blade in awe until Ruby grabbed his hand and asked, "You wanna go get it then?" Connor simply nodded, still looking at the blade while they entered the shop. Even while Ruby was conversing with the shopkeeper, he was still admiring the katana.

As soon as they left the shop, Connor held his new weapon in both hands whilst walking ahead of Jim and Ruby. He practiced swinging in left, right and down, getting used to the feel of it.

All of a sudden Connor paused, making a concerned Jim and Ruby stop as well. Connor could feel something, some aura he recognised. It was dark, and unbelievably powerful, the kind of power only an enormous pack of Beowulfs could emit.

And when he turned around and looked behind Ruby and Jim, that was exactly what was behind them.


	6. Chapter 6- Grimm In Vale

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 6

Grimm in Vale

 **Man, this chapter. When I first wrote it, it was my favourite one so far. It's packed full of action, including seeing Jim in a fight for the first time, and has a very interesting ending. Enjoy!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

"Ruby! Jim!" Connor yelled at his two friends. "Get over here now!"

Struck with confusion, Ruby and Jim didn't understand what was going on until they looked behind them and saw the pack of hungry Beowulfs bounding towards them. They then ran over to where Connor was and stood with him, analysing the situation.

"How the hell did they get into the city?!" Jim asked calmly but fiercely.

"There's so many of them." Ruby commented, a little afraid of the mass of beasts charging towards them.

As the pack grew ever closer, Connor quickly weighed up all their options and made a spilt second decision. "We can't outrun them." He stated. "We'll have to fight."

Without even questioning how they were supposed to take on so many Grimm at once, Jim pulled out his boomerangs from his belt and pressed a button on them, causing blades to poke out of the ends. He held them tightly in his hands, ready to throw them at a moments notice.

Ruby took her beacon out of her pocket and through it on the ground in front of them. After a few seconds, a weapons locker fell from the sky and landed right there. Ruby reached into it and grabbed her scythe, then stood beside Connor.

Connor already had his new katana in his hands, and held it out in front of himself in a defensive stance. As the first Beowulf reached them and lunged, Connor thrust his blade into its chest, killing it instantly, and threw it to the side. Ruby followed suite by chopping at the Beowulfs legs, then hitting its head as it fell. Jim threw one of his boomerangs into the crowd of beasts, one small part of the handle detaching and staying in his hand, attached to the rest by a piece of string. The blades tip of the boomerang hit a Beowulf straight in the skull, and as Jim pulled on the string to retract it, it fired off a rifle round that splintered the beasts head into pieces.

Right after catching the boomerang, Jim threw it again, this time more to his left side. He then pulled the string right, causing the bladed boomerang to swing right in an arc, taking out multiple Grimm. Jim caught his weapon again and then turned to Connor and Ruby. "You two push forward!" He instructed. "I'll cover you from here!"

Connor and Ruby both shot forward without a second thought, both impressed by Jim's skills with his weapons. Connor sped past a Beowulf, cutting as its belly as he went, then turned around and slashed at its chest. The Beowulf reeled back from the pain, but reacted quickly, thrusting its claws towards Connor. Then a boomerang thrown by Jim sliced through the Beowulfs wrist, and then pulled back into its eye, letting off another rifle round. Connor saw Jim's fighting style now, he was a long range fighter, excelling in killing enemies from the distance.

Meanwhile Ruby sliced at a Beowulfs head twice, and then slashed a third time in the other direction to chop off its head. Beginning to get surrounded, Ruby then switched her weapon to shotgun mode, and fired off rounds in various directions, clearing some space for herself. Connor backed off from a large group of Grimm and stood back to back with Ruby. He then held his sword at his side and pumped his aura into it, the swung in a large arc. His aura had an incredible effect on the blade. The aura energy gathered around the blade, creating an enormous cleaver of pure energy which swung in an arc just like the katana, taking many Grimm down. Connor didn't have time to marvel in his weapons abilities however, he needed to stay focused. It was clear to him that the weapon was manipulating his aura and using that to change the size and nature of the blade, but he could analyse it further later., assuming they survived.

No matter how many beasts the slew, the onslaught never let up. The enemy kept coming in greater numbers. Connor spied Jim getting surrounded and backing off, attacking with his boomerangs, unable to cover the other two from long range any more.

Connor turned his head back to look at Ruby for second, and saw that a Beowulf had gotten past her guard and was about to land on her teeth first. He quickly spun his body, cutting the Grimm's claw clean off and knocking it off balance. He then drove his katana into its chest and watched it gurgle up blood, before Ruby sliced its stomach open to finish it off.

Concentrating too much on protecting Ruby, Connor let down his own guard, and a Beowulf managed to make a fairly deep gash in his shoulder with its claws. Ruby quickly turned and fired a sniper round into its face, killing it in an instant.

"Let's not shave it so closely next time, ok?!" Ruby shouted at Connor over the sound of the attacking monsters. She had a hint of laughter in her voice, as if making a tease of the Connor getting sliced, but he could hear a hint of nervousness as well. Her voice was shaky and the laughter was forced, she was scared, but hiding it.

Connor gritted his teeth at thought and sliced off a Grimm's head, then looked where he had last seen Jim. He couldn't see Jim, but did see the crowd of Grimm thinning out, and then being replaced by more able bodies. He had a good idea where Jim was. He hastily signalled to Ruby to follow him, and the two began to hack through the mess of monsters o reach their friend.

Smashing through the wall of Grimm, Ruby and Connor finally found Jim swinging his boomerangs around, taking down Grimm swiftly and expertly. He was covered with blood like Connor and Ruby, but most of it was his own. He was cut in multiple places, blood dripping out of every one of them. None of the wounds were serious, but he was losing too much blood to keep going for much longer. While he had been holding his own so far, Jim seemed to be much less proficient at close range battles and was slowing down from blood loss. As a Beowulf leapt at Jim, Connor held his katana down by his leg and pumped his aura into it, then swung upwards. An uppercutting wave of energy blasted towards the Beowulf, cutting its head off clean.

Still on their way to join up for a last stand, Connor noticed that the Grimm were now all concentrating on Jim. He reckoned the Grimm had picked him out as the weak link and were going to take him out first. Connor and Ruby rushed forward, Connor stabbing a Grimm through the skull and going back to back with Jim. Ruby turned around to fired off some rounds into the crowd, and the other two continued to defend.

At that point Connor knew it was all over. There were hundreds of Grimm surrounding them, and more seemed to be coming. There was no way any normal person could survive such an onslaught. Even with a team of three, only a power similar to Kane's would ensure victory. He considered telling Ruby some sort of final words, anything to comfort her or for her to remember him by, but his mind went blank. He didn't know what to do.

Absorbed in this thought, Connor didn't notice the Grimm about to attack him. Luckily, Ruby abandoned her post to jumped in front and slice at the Grimm's head. "That's twice I've saved you now!" She teased nervously. "You owe me big-"

Connor stood hearing Ruby's voice when he saw a horrible, haunting sight. A Grimm had approached Ruby from behind while she was distracted and was about to bite down on the back of her neck. Connor wanted to move, to cut the Grimm into pieces to protect Ruby, even throw himself in front of it. Alas, he knew there was no time. The world seemed to move in slow motion and yet he knew he had no time to save her.

In an instant the jaws of the hungry beast clamped down, Connor closed his eyes, not wanting to see his beloved Rubes getting torn to shreds. He opened his eyes after hearing so scream from Ruby or from Jim, confused. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the scene before him, not believing what had happened.

The Grimm's teeth had clamped down, not on Ruby's neck, but on someone's arm. The mystery person stood in a black cloak in front of Ruby , who cowered behind him, having been so close to death. The person didn't seem even slightly concerned that about the teeth sinking into the flesh of his arm. In each hand he held a one handed black scythe, but what drew Connors attention was the face, one he knew.

"Kane...?" He muttered weakly.

In an instant Kane turned to face the Grimm and swung with both his scythes, hacking up the Grimm instantly. The other Grimm had strangely stopped attacking, as if wary of Kane's presence. Even they knew not to mess with him.

Kane's power then rose, black clouds rising out of the ground around him and his body and his body being surrounded by a thin dark fog. Kane closed his eye and then reopened it, revealing a pitch black gem of a eyeball. The black clouds attacked all the Grimm at once, none of them reacting anywhere near fast enough to defend themselves. In a mere minute all the Grimm lay dead on the floor, turning into ash before Kane.

"So..." Kane casually said, turning his head to face Connor, "What's new, pussycat?"

 **And he's back! Kane has returned! This volume is gonna start picking up from here onwards, but first there's one more chapter of peace and quiet, which I'll try to upload tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7- Reunited

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 7

Reunited

 **Been really busy the past couple of days, but now that I've got today and tomorrow off work I should be able to upload a few chapters. Anyway, let's get right to it.**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

Flying over the city of signal in a zeppelin like air ship sent by Ozpin, Ruby looked down at the street where the battle had taken place not too long ago, perplexed by the lack of any remains. She knew Kane was powerful, but she hadn't expected him to be able to leave no trace of any corpse. Ruby turned her head when she felt a presence and saw that Jim had walked up to her and was now standing beside her.

As soon as the airship arrived, the medics on board had immediately seen to everybody's wounds, but they concentrated more so on Jim. He had been cut in many places and the doctors spend a considerable amount of time bandaging him up and cleaning him of blood, as well as checking for any infections in the claw marks. Now he was covered in bandages all over, but the way he stood tall and proud made it seem like he'd only been in a minor scuffle.

"It's amazing from up here isn't it?" Jim commented, looking down on the city of Signal as the sun set and the night lights began to turn on. "You live there right?" Jim said, pointing to a house in the outskirts of the city.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, not saying anything else. She'd been an inch away from death so many times in the battle that she felt like she'd never have the courage to fight like that ever again, like all her fighting gall had been used up in one conflict.

"You're a little scarred by it all, huh?" Jim casually said, causing Ruby to look at in confusion. It was like he'd read her mind. Jim simply gave a sincere smile and, his voice croaking a little, replied, "It happens to the best of us, after something like that." He then turned and looked at where Connor and Kane stood on the other side of the airship, looking out of the opposite window. Connor's shoulder had been bandaged just like Jim's whole body and was hanging uselessly at his side. "I bet even he's affected by it, even if he tries not to show it." Jim then commented, looking at his friend with concern.

On the other side of the airship, Connor stood next to Kane trying to think of what to say. He had been so shocked to see Kane again that he had no idea what to ask first, and ended up standing beside him in a long silence until Kane spoke up.

"How've you been?"

Connor didn't expect that from Kane, and looked up to face him, just as Kane was now also doing. Connor thought for a minute and then replied, "All was good until today. What about you? What've you been doing for two months?"

Kane thought for a minute also, as if not sure how to put it, and then responded with, "I've just been roaming around, getting used to having a body again." He then took a deep breath in and exhaled, and next asked, "What's going on with you and Ruby?"

Connor was shocked again by Kane's interest in such a subject, and so didn't fully take it in at first. After a few seconds he replied, "Well, we got together." He then grinned at Kane boyishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "You were right about her Kane, I did always like her."

Kane felt a tinge of happiness inside of him hearing that, and a sharp pull of his heartstrings. He didn't know why it made him so happy to hear that, or even what the feeling was. In all the time he had spent in Connor's head he had forgotten what happiness was, having been overtaken by anger. "Well then, you should get back to her."

Connor stopped grinning at looked at Kane for a second, thinking he looked different. He was still the same physically, but there was something new about him. "Yeah, ok!" He cheerfully responded, before heading over to see Ruby as Jim left her and walked towards the other side of the airship.

Kane payed close attention to the two as they passed each other. He watched their smiling faces, despite all they had just been through. He watched them raise their hands as they passed each other and high five as they walked, making Kane feel that tingling sensation in his heart again. "Is this what it's like to have emotions other than anger?" He thought to himself.

Kane snapped out of his thoughts when Jim reached his side and turned to face him. "G'day mate!" Jim greeted, holding out his fist in front of himself. "I'm Jim, Connor's new best bud!" Kane looked at Jim's fist for a few seconds, as the feeling in his chest died down, before Jim spoke again.

"Uhhh?" Jim said, still waiting for the fist bump. "You alright there mate?"

Kane stopped staring at the fist and looked at Jim's face, then blankly replied, "I'm not familiar with this kind of greeting."

"Oh!" Jim exclaimed, understanding Kane's pause now. He figured that being stuck in Connor's head for so long meant Kane had missed out on some things. "It's a fist bump, you know?! Fist Bump!" He explained, moving his fist forward as an example.

Kane stared at the fist again and then muttered, "Like this?" Before hitting his and Jim's fist together.

"There you go!" Jim praised. "Now we're friends too!"

"Friends?" Kane replied, unsure of what he had done to deserve such treatment from this new person. "Why?"

"If you're a friend of Connor's, you're a friend of mine as well!" Jim explained, grinning proudly, then calmed down and quietly said, "But if you wanna get more friends, you gotta do something about that emotionless tone of yours."

"Emotionless tone?" Kane said cluelessly, in the same emotionless tone.

"Yeah." Jim told him. "I heard from Ozpin that you were a bit of a cold one, but you've still managed to surprise me. If you wanna make more friends you've gotta, smile, laugh, even cry, just show some emotion."

Kane went silent for a few seconds then looked over to Connor and Ruby, who were in a tight hug, and replied, "I've only ever had Connor as a friend though, and to be honest, I think of him more like a brother, so it's difficult for me to be friendly."

"Hey! Would a good brother let you leave and roam around aimlessly for two months?!" Jim joked, trying to lighten the mood and was awarded with a small smile from Kane, who surprisingly likes the the joke. "There's that smile!" Jim exclaimed.

After that, a megaphone sounded across the whole airship, grabbing the attention of all four of the passengers. "Attention." The tannoy announced. "We will be arriving in Beacon in two hours."

"We're gonna need something to do until then." Jim commented, failing to hide his growing boredom. "I'm no good with long trips, I need entertainment."

"I agree with that." Connor said, walking hand in hand with Ruby. "We need something to keep us occupied."

Thinking hard about what they could do, Jim spotted a set of table and chairs in the back end of the airship, nailed to the ground. "We could see who's stronger in an arm wrestle!"

"I don't know about that." Ruby replied cautiously. "You two are still recovering."

Connor smirked smugly and walked towards the table, the other three following him. "I may be a little beat up, but I can still wrestle." Connor assured Ruby. "Bring it on, Jim!"

In a flash both Jim and Connor were sat at opposite ends of the table, hand in hand, ready to start the arm wrestle. "I'll bet my scythes you'll lose." Kane told Jim.

"So what do you want if you win that bet?" Jim asked, wondering what could possibly please Kane.

"Nothing." Kane replied. "I'm only putting my scythe on the line because I'm sure you'll lose."

"Oh, great." Jim sarcastically replied, and then the arm wrestle started. Both Jim and Connor pushed as hard as they could, sweating from the effort.

As a bead of sweat rolled down Connor's cheek, he said, "That's a pretty good arm you've got, Jim."

Jim looked Connor right in the eye, and started to push harder without very much more effort. "Yeah, and I'm not even going all out yet, mate."

Connor took that into account. He was almost at his limit, without Kane he wasn't really all that strong, and Jim looked like her had much more juice left in him. He supposed it was time to resort to other tactics. "Hey, look! It's the copilot of the airship." He exclaimed. "She's hot."

The reaction from Jim was almost comical. He snapped around expecting to see a attractive woman in a pilots uniform, but instead felt shame as his hand was pushed down into the table. "You cheated!" Jim cried at Connor.

"I just took advantage of your greatest weakness." Connor replied, breaking into laughter. He stopped laughing however, when Kane sat down in the chair which Jim had just vacated and held out his hand. "Bring it on!" Connor said, fired up from his previous win.

It was over in a second. The table was ripped out of the floor and flipped over, and Connor was on the ground clutching his throbbing hand. "Did I go a little overboard?" Kane innocently asked.

"That's a serious understatement." Ruby replied, then sighed and helped Connor up off the ground.

Back at Beacon, night had arrived, but that wasn't the only thing.

In the darkness in front of the grand entrance stood a figure in a dark cloak, his hands hidden beneath the cloth. The figure took a deep breath in through his nose, then exhaled and smiled, showing roughly sharpened teeth.

"I smell...revenge."


	8. Chapter 8- Back at Beacon

Outcasts and Outlaws 

Volume 2, Chapter 8

Back at Beacon

 **I'll be honest, I cracked up re-reading this chapter. Maybe it's not as funny as I think, but it gave me a good laugh. Enjoy.**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

The trip back to Beacon was a long one, as expected. The four wasted time however they could think to, but were still extremely relieved when the airship landed. The four made their way to the dorm room corridor and stopped out Connor's room.

"I'll have to report to Ozpin in the morning." Kane stated out of the blue. "There's no point in waking him up."

After that Ruby pulled on Connor's sleeve to get his attention and, when he turned around, said, "I'm gonna go get some rest now. See you in the morning."

Connor smiled at Ruby, then pulled her closer and rested his head against her forehead, looking into her eyes for a second. They were shortly interrupted by a coughing sound, and both broke their embrace and turned to see Kane waiting impatiently, whilst Jim snickered at some obscene joke he had made.

After that Ruby waved goodbye and headed down the corridor to her room, then entered out of sight. Kane then entered Connor's room without waiting for the other two. He looked around the room, scanning his environment. It was similar to how he remembered it, but different. For one, there was an extra bed, and he also noticed a bird cage hung just inside the room, next to the door. He took a closer look at it and saw that it was empty, apart from a small green feather.

"Didn't there used to be something in here?" He asked Connor curiously. "Like a bird of some sort." Kane clearly remembered the time Connor had been given Mars, and wondered what had happened to the parrot while he was away.

Connor stepped into the room after Kane, closely followed by Jim, and looked into the bird cage. "That's strange." He commented. "He was here before we left, Ozpin said someone would look after him."

"You don't sound that worried." Kane replied, noting the lack of concern in Connor's voice.

"To be honest he was beginning to get annoying." Connor admitted. "He kept repeating everything I said like a damn tape recorder."

"I agree mate." Jim added, walking further into the room and collapsing backwards into his bed. "But we can look into that tomorrow, we need to get some sleep."

"Well since there's only two beds in here..." Kane said, "I'll have to sleep in Ruby's room."

Connor's reaction and instantaneous and explosive. Kane had known exactly how he would react, he had just been administrating a little test. "Noooo! I don't think so!" Connor exclaimed. "You can have my bed!"

"Then where will you sleep?" Kane asked, knowing exactly how to escalate the situation. He'd planned it all out from the moment he saw the two beds.

A few moments later, Connor found himself outside of Ruby's door, having chosen to let Kane take his bed. He was embarrassed to have to ask, even though he's already slept in the same room, even in the same bed as Ruby before. Nevertheless, he found himself sweating at the prospect of it.

After taking a minute to calm himself down, Connor finally knocked on the door and then entered. When he wet into the room, he saw a surprised Ruby sitting on her bed, in her pyjamas.

"Oh, hey!" Ruby greeted and smiled, happy to see Connor and even suspecting why he had come. "Do you need me for something?"

"Uhh, yeah." Connor answered, feeling butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks blushing. "You see...Kane's using my bed for tonight, just until they get him his own in."

Ruby listened and smiled back at Connor, making him even more nervous. What had happened to the shy little Ruby he had once known? She's grown so much more confident recently and he had a suspicion her uncle had been involved somehow.

"So...because of that..." Connor continued, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Ruby. "I was wondering if maybe I could...sleep in here tonight?"

Ruby continued to smile and stood up, standing close to Connor, their faces inches apart. "Sure." She answered. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Connor blushed even more at that statement, and then the butterflies in his stomach worsened as Ruby drew her face closer to his, bringing her lips towards Connors. Just as they were about to touch however, Ruby's head fell on Connor's shoulder and she fell against him, starting to fall asleep.

Connor embraced her tightly, then walked over to her bed and gently layer her down, then laid himself down beside her. He looked at her sleeping face, admiring it, before he drifted off.

Connor was stirred by the sound of the door being roughly shoved open. He kept his eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would think he was asleep and leave him alone. If only.

"CONNOR!"

Upon hearing his name shouted t the volume of an erupting volcano, Connor immediately sat up straight, wondering who was standing there. Standing in the room was a fuming and obviously very angry Yang.

"Connor..." Yang growled aggressively, looking at her younger sister laying in bed with Connor, her arms wrapped around his body.

Connor himself saw Yang's expression and began to cower in fear knowing what she was probably about to do.

In the other room, Jim and Kane were rudely awoken by a massive banging sound, followed by a short scream of pain. Jim shot up and looked at the wall, that Ruby's room was on the other side of, and yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

Kane sat up on Connor's bed and calmly replied, "It would appear Yang has returned to check on Ruby."

"You don't think..." Jim muttered in response, hoping he was wrong. His fears were confirmed however, when a shotgun shell blasted through the wall merely inches to the left of his head, making a small hole in the plaster. While a bead of sweat ran down Jim's neck, from the shock of being so close to death by Yang, Kane crossed the room and peeked through the small hole.

"Yep." He sighed. "Yangs gonna kill him if we don't step in." And with that he swiftly departed from the room, Jim hot on his heels. When they reached Ruby's room, the door was wide open. Peering inside, they saw Yang holding Connor in a headlock, squeezing as if trying to break his neck.

"You bloody pervert!" Yang screamed, squeezing even harder. "How could you take advantage of Ruby like that?!"

Struggling to speak, Connor managed to croak back, "That's not what happened. We didn't do anything!"

"He's telling the truth Yang!" Ruby also argued, standing behind the two in her pyjamas. "We just fell asleep!"

Yang was about to snap back at her sister, but then looked up in front of her and saw Jim and Kane standing there. "YOU!" She exclaimed, before launching herself at Kane.

Kane stuck out a hand and pushed it against Yang's head, keeping her at a good distance while she threw punches towards him. "What the hell are you doing here, you murderer, you?!"

Ignoring Yang's taunts of his violent past, Kane simply replied, "Don't take your anger out on me. The only reason you're trying to hit me is because you're angry over what you walked in on."

"Kane..." Connor wheezed, holding a hand to his bruised throat, "You're not helping, so shut your mouth."

Yang then suddenly stopped lashing out and turned to glare at Connor. She saw Ruby walk over and help him up, looking very concerned. Yang found that she couldn't stay mad when her sister was so upset, and so stomped towards the doorway in a huff. Before leaving she looked at Connor again and warned, "We are not done here!" Before storming out of the room.

"Rubes..." Connor mumbled, still scarred by the encounter, "Your sister is terrifying."

"Fear is good, it keeps us on our toes." Kane inputted randomly, confusing everyone else in the room.

"Where did you get that from?" Jim asked, knowing the question was on everyone's minds. From what Ozpin had told him, Kane wasn't the philosophical type.

"I read it on the back of a cereal box." Kane answered, confusing everyone even more.

"Since when do cereal boxes have stuff like that written on them?!" Connor exclaimed, straining his injured throat. "What kind of messed up cereal do you eat?!"

Ignoring Connor completely, Kane stated, "I need to go report to Ozpin now. I'll tell you what he says later."

Kane then left the room, leaving the other three befuddled by his behaviour. On his way out, he saw something he kept quiet about, knowing what it meant.

In the corner of his eye, Kane spotted a bloody dead parrot lying in the otherwise empty corridoor.

 **And starting next time...things get serious!**


	9. Chapter 9- Outlaw, Murderer, Scum

Outcasts and Outlaws

Chapter 9

Outlaw, Murderer, Scum

 **Got a nice short one here, but I'll be uploading more later today. Also, if anyone wants to talk about this series, to give feedback or just chat about it in general, you can message Halogod#8017 on discord. Anyway, to the chapter!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

Music Starts

(Shows Connor in his white cloak) (Shows Kane in his black cloak)

(Shows Connor in front of a light)

(Shows Kane in front of dark clouds)

(Shows Kane and Connor in a training arena facing each other)

(They run at each other)

NANDO

(Kane dodges a punch from Connor)

TATAKITUKE

(Kane blocks hits from Connor easily)

RARETE

(Kane knocks down Connor with a punch)

MO

(Kane punches Connor in the face) (Connor falls down, Kane punches twice more and Connor falls down twice)

(Kane kicks Connor down to the ground)

AKIRAME

(Connor gets up quickly) rareru (Connor looks at Kane determinately)

WAKA NADO

(Connor readies to run at Kane again)

WANAKU GENTEN KAIKI

(Connor pulls out his katana) GENJITSU TO WA BAIBAI SHITE

(Shows Connor and Kane back to back, Connor facing forward) MUKASHI MITAI NI WAI WAI (Shows Kane's side)

SHITAIKERODO

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows)

SO MO IKANAINARA

(Shows Connor and Kane punching and dodging)

KIRIHIRAITE MIRI YA I

(Shows Connor firing shotgun shells out of his gauntlets and Kane blocking with his scythes)

NOKORI

(Shows Connor flip over Kane using black clouds on his scythes)

RI WAKUZA

(Shows Connor and Kane exchanging blows with their scythes and katana)

NO SHOKI TORIMODISHITE

(Connor and Kane both block their weapons against each other and push)

ME NO MAE

(Kane pumps dark clouds into his scythes)

TOBIRA

(Connor pushes hard enough to break Kane's scythe)

KOJIAKETE MISERU

(Connor tackles Kane)

ITSU DEMO SONA NDA

(Connor slowly tries to get up) WASURA

(Connor and Kane start to get up) GACHINA

(Connor looks at Kane)

KOTO GA (

Connor grins at Kane)

NANIYORI MO

(Kane gets up)

TAISETUNA

(Connor gets up and stands next to Kane)

KOTO DATTE

(random people jump into the arena)

(Connor and Kane run towards them)

NANI GA (Connor pushes away lots of the people)

MACHIUKETE

(Connor jumps to the side)

IYOU TO

(Kane pushes people away and then jumps to the other side)

KAMAWANAI

(Connor and Kane stand back to back)

AMENIMOMAMAKEZU

(Connor takes out some people with his katana)

YAMI NO TERASU

(Kane takes out some people with his scythes)

KONO BASHO

(Connor and Kane stand back to back again)

NA KOKORO

(Jim jumps down swinging his boomerangs)

GA AREBA

(Jim lands and smiles)

KONO TOKI

(Jim fights off some people)

KONO BASHO

(Jim smashes two peoples heads against each other)

NI TSUDOI

(Ruby jumps into the arena smiling) NAKATMACHI

(Ruby hits the ground with her scythe and knocks some people away)

MAWARI

(Connor's hand glows with light) TSUDZUKERU

(Kane's hand is surrounded by dark clouds)

SEKAI

(Connor and Kane pull back their arms, running next to each other) NANBITOTAIRITOMO TOMERU KOTO WA DEKINAI YO!

"And that's what happened, sir." Kane said to Ozpin, completing his report. Ozpin sat behind his desk as Kane stood in the centre of the room. For the last twenty minutes Ozpin had listened to Kane's story, and he was not happy.

"So you have no idea where the Grinm came from, or how they got into the city?" Ozpin asked, wanting to learn more about the mystery.

"I'm not certain..." Kane replied. "But I fear it my have been...you know who."

"Him?" Ozpin responded in surprise. "You think he's caught on? He knows we're looking for him?"

"Perhaps." Kane said and then suggested. "Or maybe he was just trying to tie up loose ends, finish what he couldn't before."

Ozpin frowned in worry and questioned, "How close is he?"

"From the feeling I'm getting, I'd say he's probably in Beacon somewhere." Kane replied.

Kane's answer worried and scared Ozpin immensely. Sweat began to run down his face and his hands shook. He gulped nervously and asked, "What do think his intentions are?"

"Murder's on his mind." Kane solemnly said, disgusted by the thoughts that popped into his head. "If he finds someone else before me...he won't let them go alive."

Ozpin closed his eyes and thought for a minute, troubled. He'd never been in a situation like this before, Beacon had never been in such danger.

"Get to Connor, quickly!"

Meanwhile, Connor and Ruby strolled down the corridors of Beacon. The two had spent the day together, wanting to make the most of the time that Beacon was empty.

"I had a really nice time today." Connor told Ruby. "Beacon is so much better when there's not so many people."

Before Ruby could reply, a voice from somewhere said, "I agree." Ruby and Connor both looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Their eyes finally settled on a figure in a tattered black cloak, standing in the middle of the corridor a way in front of them. The mans face was covered by the hood of the cloak, but Connor felt a dark presence around him.

The stranger spoke in a raspy, deep voice, "It's so much easier to kill people when's no ones about to see."

"Who the hell are you?" Connor asked as Ruby clung to his arm, both of them confused by the mans words.

"Some call me an Outlaw, some call me a murderer, others even call me scum." The man responded creepily, then pulled down his cloak revealing a dark face with pitch black eyes and hair, covered in scars and scratches. "But you can call me...satan." The man then burst out in malicious laughter. "Or maybe you could even call me 'The one who will decide your fate!'"

Connor didn't know what to make the mad mans rambling, but perceived him as a threat. The cloak and his words was proof enough of that, but Connor still wasn't sure if this man was truly a threat or if he was just mad. By the way he was laughing, Connor thought it could be so.

"W-what's the m-matter Connor?" The madman stuttered out of taunting rather than anything else. "Don't you recognise me? Or did Kane never tell you about me?"

Connor payed special attention to that. He had thought Kane had finally spilled all his secrets, that there was nothing more he was hiding and yet, more mysteries were now unfolding.

"I'm not surprised he didn't tell you!" The madman continued on between malicious giggles. "He probably still despises me!"

While the madman continued to laugh insanely, Ruby clung tighter to Connor's arm, which made him mad at the stranger. If he was scaring Ruby, he was officially in for a beating. "Tell me who you are already!" Connor snarled, struggling to stay calm. "Enough buggering around!"

The madman slowly toned down his laughs into snickers, grinning and gritting his teeth together. He then raised his hands into the air dramatically and yelled, "I AM THE BROTHER OF THE DARK CHILD! I AM THE TRUE LORD OF SHADOWS! I AM MURLOUGH! BROTHER OF KANE!"

Ruby loosened her grip on Connor's arm in simply shock. She knew that Kane had never once mentioned having a brother, especially one so mad, although she thought that maybe that would be reason enough to keep it a secret. She then looked up to Connor, to see what he was thinking, and saw something she had never seen on his face before.

True fear.

Connor's eyes were wide as bowls and locked into the madman who called himself Murlough. Sweat had started to run down his face in masses and he was even slightly shaking. Ruby had never seen him like this before and grew increasingly worried.

Just as Ruby was about to ask what was wrong, Connor spoke, his voice shaking. "When my parents were murdered, there was nearly no evidence as to who did it, but I heard one thing. One of the higher ups there said the killers name...was Murlough." Connor changed his attitude, staring at Murlough intensely, his fear turning to anger.

Murlough stared back at Connor and then started laughing again, not caring about the look he was being given. Connor clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, then shot forward. Ruby lost her grip on him completely as he ran towards Murlough and shouted, "I'll kill you!"

Connor raised his fist and pulled back his right arm as he neared his parents murderer. He prepared to lunge forward and land the first hit, which he intended to follow up with a barrage of lethal blows. In a flash, Murlough's right arm came out from under the cloak and stabbed something into Connor's fist. Connor stared at the object in confusion, wondering how he had moved so fast. Instead of a hand on the end of Murlough's arm, there was a clump of rounded metal. On the end of the clump there was a sharp blade, which was now stabbing into Connor's fist. The rest of the clump was loaded with cannon looking holes.

After a small and very discerning smile, Murlough pulled his blade out of Connor's fist, firing the cannons as he did so. Connor's hand was immediately shattered. All of his fingers and his thumb were shot off, blood spewing everywhere. The palm of his hand was also spilt in two by the shot, pieces of it scattering over the floor.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As Ruby screamed Connor's name, Murlough pulled his other arm out of his cloak, which had the same apparatus on it. He then stuck the blade into Connor's belly, making him cough up blood from the pain. Ruby began to run over to Connor, and Murlough saw this, then decided to finish it quickly. He fired his cannons directly into Connor's belly, sending shrapnel into it and rupturing the skin. Blood erupted from the wound and many pieces of flesh fell from it, Connor's face contorting in agony.

"Now die like your worthless parents!" Murlough yelled, before roughly pulling the blade out of Connor. As Connor fell to the ground and Murlough turned around, Kane, Ozpin and Doctor Brian came running down the corridor. Kane didn't hesitate to pull out his scythe from his back and throw it towards Murlough, who faded away into a dark fog, the scythe hitting the wall behind him.

When the three reached Connor, Ruby was already with him, crying over his broken form. Kane saw that he was still alive, breathing heavily, but wouldn't last much longer without treatment and commanded the black clouds to amass around the wound to keep it from gathering infections and stop the bleeding.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Doctor Brian commanded, rushing over and pushing Ruby off of Connor. On his word, Ozpin and Connor grabbed Connor and pulled him up, supporting him on their shoulders while his head hung low. Doctor Brain rushed ahead, needing to get his equipment ready.

As Ruby stood alone, tears streaming down her face, Jim and Yang ran up behind her and Jim asked, "What's going on?! We heard gunshots!"

Ruby didn't reply, she couldn't. She simply stared at the scythe which Kane had left stuck in the wall, wondering why he had been so ready to kill the man claiming to be his brother.


	10. Chapter 10- On Death's Door

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 10

On Death's Door

 **Okay my internet was down for a couple of days whilst switching providers, I'm riding through things to get this out. Get ready for some emotional aftermath. Enjoy!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

Connor awoke many hours later in a daze. He barely managed to open his eyes, and upon doing so saw that he was hooked up to various machinery to measure things like his blood pressure and pulse. He also had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and his eyepatch had been removed, revealing the patch of skin underneath. Other than that, he was laying in his vest, his cloak having been taken off by someone.

First of all, he of course tried moving, but couldn't. He put a lot of effort into it, but found it impossible to stand or even sit up. In the end he only managed to turn his head so that it was resting sideways, looking towards the chairs next to his bed. Sitting in one of chairs was Ruby, who despite having her head down, had obviously been crying quite a bit.

This fact bubbled in Connor's thoughts, bugging him to no end. Summoning all his strength, he managed to mumble weakly, "Rubes..." This made Ruby lift up her head, and Connor saw the full extent of her sadness. It looked like she had been crying for hours on end and tears were still streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"Connor..." Ruby mumbled through tears, her jaw shaking. She then grabbed Connor's hand, which was in tatters and squeezed it tightly. Connor looked down at his own hand and saw the damage. All his fingers had been severed, leaving only his thumb, and the hand itself was in half. The whole thing had been bandaged together, but it did nought to hide the injury.

"I thought...you were gonna die!" Ruby said through more tears, unable to stop the flow of them. Connor felt a pang in his gut, he realised Ruby must have been really scared for him.

Connor was about to try to comfort her, but then another voice spoke up, and he turned his head to face it. "You were reckless." Kane scolded. "You shouldn't have charged at him like that."

"Kane..." Connor growled angrily, remembering what Murlough had told him. "You never told me you had a brother."

"It wasn't necessary" Kane replied, and was instantly met with a blast of anger from Connor.

"You didn't think it was necessary to tell me your brother killed my parents?!" Connor snapped back furiously. "You bastard! If I could move, I'd beat you senseless!"

Kane fell silent for a second then muttered, not looking at Connor, "I know, I deserve it." Then he fell silent again.

Connor was about to go all out on Kane, but then he felt Ruby pull his injured hand up and place it on her cheek. The tears continued to stream down her face, but she seemed comforted by his touch. This thought spurred Connor on. He twisted his other arm behind him and pushed, trying to sit himself up. As he rose, he felt the pain of his wounds, the shards of metal from the cannon shot stabbing into his flesh. He powered through it, knowing he was probably making his injuries worse, but he needed to comfort Ruby.

Eventually he managed to sit himself up on the pillow, and rested his forehead against Ruby's, relieved to be done with the pain of moving. Kane then left on a bad note, leaving Connor to slightly sulk about the matter.

A couple of hours afterwards, Yang and Ruby were in their room together. Ruby was sat at the desk in the room, seemingly doing homework, but hadn't written anything since she sat down. Yang soon began to become increasingly worried about her sister, and decided to check on her. "Hey sis." She greeted as she strolled across the room. "Are you feeling-"

Yang stopped mid sentence when she saw her sisters face. Ruby was crying over her homework, tears dripping onto the paper. "I just want him to be alright, Yang." She sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do if he died."

Before Yang could comfort her sister, the door the their room was roughly opened, and they both turned to see who it was. Connor stood in the doorway, hanging on to the door frame, barely standing. He had marks on his body where he had hastily removed the medical equipment attached to him, and was breathing hard without the oxygen mask.

In the next few seconds, Kane and Jim appeared behind him, looking as if they'd been frantically searching. "What the hell are you doing mate?!" Jim yelled. "You're in no condition to go walkies!"

"I...I have to see Ruby." Connor weakly responded, barely able to stay on two feet.

"Don't be an idiot!" Jim shouted back, furious at his friends actions. "You're gonna hurt yourself more!"

"Maybe so but..." Connor replied, and then looked at Ruby and stared right into her eyes. "I want Rubes to know that I'm okay."

Ruby stared back at Connor, more tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of him going so far just for her. Connor let go of the door frame, took one step forward, and then fell flat on his face. Jim started to move forward to help him up, but Connor quickly ordered, "Don't help me! Ruby has to see that I'm okay!"

Reluctantly, Jim stepped back and watched as Connor attempted to push himself up. He put his hands out inbred floor in front of him and began to push, putting all his effort in to just the first step. He was soon able to rest his knee on the ground for balance, despite the pain. Even in this position, he was in a great deal of it.

Ruby then watched as Connor lifted himself up, his whole body shaking from the strain. Ruby couldn't believe he was putting himself through so much for her. Every time he had gotten injured in the past, it had been to protect her, and he was still fighting just to show her he was alright.

Eventually, Connor managed to rise to his feet and stood just in front of Ruby. As soon as he took another step he fell again, this time landing right in Ruby's arms. She held onto him tight as he lay limp over her shoulder, resting his head on her back. "See Ruby?" He told her. "I'm alright. I'm alright."

Connor continued to say that for a while before Jim and Kane pulled him off of Ruby and supported him with their shoulders, then headed for the door. "Come on, let's get you back to bed mate." Jim said, and this time Connor didn't object. He'd done what he'd come to do, he'd comforted Ruby, who had now stopped crying and was wiping away tears.

Before they left the room, Connor turned his head and said, "Ruby, I love you." Despite her newfound comfort, Ruby felt tears begin to well up again. It was the first time Connor had told her that since he had confessed when he was drunk on the balcony.

As the three left the room, Jim said to Connor, "You're a real soppy git aren't you mate?"

"Yeah." Connor replied, chuckling a little. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The next morning, Connor was sat up in his bed, having been helped up by Doctor Brian, who was now standing at the end of his bed with a clipboard. Ruby was also in the room, sitting in a chair next to his bed. She wasn't crying anymore, she seemed a lot more calm and even slightly happier now. Connor knew his actions had gotten to her.

"All right then!" Doctor Brain spoke. "We should be good to take off the bandages now." On that cue, Connor removed the bandages around his right hand himself, eager to see the results of the surgery the night before. He grinned boyishly at his new hand, as if he was a kid in a toy store.

The missing part of his main hand had been replaced with a metal structure, and his missing fingers were reconstructed as well. His thumb and other half of his hand were still normal flesh, but he seemed content with it. He moved his fingers, testing it, and as he did so Doctor Brian spoke up.

"It's an experimental new technology called Automail." Doctor Brian explained. "We linked the electrical wires to your nervous system, giving you full control over it."

As Connor continued to admire his new body part, Ruby asked, "Can't you do that for his eye as well?"

"An eye isn't as easy." Doctor Brian answered. "We'd need some remaining eye tissue to work off of, and since his right eye is gone, it's just not possible with our current technology."

Ruby looked back to Connor to see what he thought of that, and smiled to see him still fiddling with his new hand, amazed by the technology. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit then." Doctor Brian said, and then did exactly that.

Before Ruby and Connor could talk about anything however, Kane walked in and was greeted with an icy stare from Connor. "Don't concern yourself with me." Kane told him. "You have a visitor."

"Another one?" Connor muttered to himself, getting tired of everyone checking in on him so regularly, but he stopped muttering when he saw who his visitor was.

The visitor had dyed green but slightly greying short hair, and wore a long pale green coat, similar to Connor's but differently coloured. Connor recognised the mans face immediately however, and shouted out his name at the top of his voice out of surprise.

"MARS?!"

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	11. Chapter 11- Return of an Old Mentor

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 11

Return of an Old Mentor

 **Okay, here's where things start getting explained. The backstory of the Outlaws is shown in it's entirety in a side story I haven't written yet, but this chapter looks at the basics. Also, one of my favourite characters has finally arrived!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

"MARS?!" Connor shouted at the top of his voice in complete and utter shock at the sight before him. His old mentor was stood looking at him, in his old green coat, which was now paling. He even had the same green hair, which was also becoming pale. Connor couldn't believe his eyes, someone he thought was dead was standing right before him.

"Hey not so loud, you juvenile!" Mars replied calmly and quietly, not even slightly phased by Connor's reaction. "This is an infirmary, people are trying to rest!"

"But you're alive!" Connor yelled back, completely ignoring his mentors order, and he payed the price for it. Mars stepped over before Connor had even finished his sentence and whacked him on the head then put a hand on the back of his head and pushes down, keeping it locked there forcefully.

"I told you to be quiet!" Mars ordered once again, remembering his students impatient and oblivious attitude from years ago. "If you promise to stay quiet, I'll let go, or do I need to bring out the dunce cuffs?!"

"No please, anything but that!" Connor responded, being reminded of the strict punishments he had endured under the hand of his mentor. Connor then immediately stopped struggling and calmed down, then whimpered, "I'll be good..."

Mars then let go, letting Connor's head spring back to an upright position. Mars stepped away from the side of Connor's bed as he rubbed the back of his neck, but stayed close by. Ruby briefly looked at Connor, making sure he was okay, and then turned to look at Mars. "Excuse me, but who are you?" She asked politely.

"Who am I?" Mars teasingly gasped back, as if shocked Ruby didn't know him. "I'm surprised you don't know about me from Connor, but even more surprised you don't know me from my reputation." Mars then flapped his coat behind him dramatically, showing off, and announced, "I am Mars of the Satellite Seven! The third member of the Grand Remnant Council! The sole inheritor of the secrets of the Tele-Creation Semblance! I am Mars, the most handsome hunter in the land!" He then paused as if expecting applause, and then after silence added, "Oh, and I'm also Connor's old mentor."

As Connor pouted sulkily, his thoughts a mixture of trying to figure out why Mars has left him until last on that list, and how he was even alive to begin with, Ruby came to a realisation and said, "Oh you're that Mars? The one that took Connor in after his village was destroyed?"

"Well who else do you know called Mars? It's a pretty unique name!" Mars replied, slightly boasting once again.

Before Connor could earn Mars about speaking to Ruby like that, Kane spoke up, after having been silent for a while. "Since when have you been a member of the Grand Council?"

"Oh, ever since I resurfaced after getting separated from you and Connor." Mars boasted even more, his ego starting to annoy Connor. "Ozpin recommended me for the position as soon as an empty seat appeared!"

"I remember that day well." Said a new voice, making Mars look around in confusion for the source of the sound. He quickly found it, and grinned at his old friend.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, drinking coffee no less." Mars exclaimed as Ozpin himself walked into the room, with a trademark cup of coffee in hand. "How've you been?" Mars asked him, chummily shaking his hand.

"Oh, I've been just fine." Mars responded after taking a sip of his piping hot beverage. "But there are some on the council these days who think I should step down as headmaster of Beacon. They say I'm letting too many students get injured." Ozpin then stared at Connor over his mug, and Mars turned and stared as well. Soon, all four of the others were staring at Connor, which he found to be quite uncomfortable.

"You hear that Connor?" Mars scolded, breaking the awkward silence. "Ozpin's job is in jeopardy because you keep getting injured! You juvenile, I thought you would've gotten better since I last saw you."

"I haven't exactly been facing off against gangs and bandits like we used to!" Connor protested. "The guys I've been fighting are a lot tougher than that!"

"Well I heard you rushed into battle head first against Murlough! Are you stupid?" Mars scolded once again, knocking the shamed Connor on his head. "I taught you to take your time in battles to analyse your enemies fighting style, then pinpoint their strengths and weaknesses and use that information against them! What were you thinking being so reckless?!"

Connor hung his head, refusing to look at his mentor, and muttered, "You wouldn't understand...he killed my parents."

"I wouldn't understand?!" Mars yelled, getting angrier by the second. "I was there as well damn it! I know what he did, but that doesn't mean you get to be reckless!" There was then another very awkward silence as everyone else in the room looked upon the two, the student and the mentor, arguing so fiercely upon seeing each other for the first time in eight years. They'd both completely forgotten about being quiet at this point. "Is he the one who did that to your eye?" Mars asked, trying to calm himself down a little, telling himself Connor wasn't his pupil anymore.

Connor immediately held his hand over the spot where his right eye had once been, now replaced by only skin, hiding it defensively. "That wasn't him..." He replied solemnly. "It was someone else."

"Who?" Mars immediately questioned, eager to know who had injured his pupil.

Connor was silent for a moment, as if he didn't want to answer, but then he spoke, "It was a man called Brook Phobos."

Mars stepped back out of mere shock, recognising the name. Both Ruby and Connor noted his reaction and stared at him, wondering what had warranted it. Ozpin and Kane on the other hand were completely calm, as if they knew something. "Brook Phobos..." Mars muttered, looking a mixture of worried and enraged. "That man...he's a member of the Satellite Seven, just like me."

"Just what are the Satellite Seven?" Connor asked curiously, Ruby also listening closely. "You always used to boast about being a member but never told me anything about it."

Mars sighed, supposing he now didn't have much choice but to tell his story. "The Satellite Seven are a group of seven hunters, with the mentality of preserving peace and order in the world." Mars explained. "They eventually became better known as the Outlaws."

"You were with the Outlaws?!" Connor exclaimed, surprised by this revelation. Mars however, shook his head in denial.

"I left long before that started, about a year into the civil war." He continued. "But the others stayed, my claims that they had forgotten why we started the war ignored. At that point they didn't care that we started the war for peace and order, they only wanted revenge for their fallen allies and that filled them with bloodlust. It even drove some of them insane, namely Murlough and Brook Phobos."

"Does this have anything do to with to do with why you're called Mars? It's not you're real name is it?" Connor asked after taking in all the new information.

"The reason we called ourselves the Satellite Seven at first was because our codenames corresponded with planets and moons." Mars answered. "My code name is Mars obviously, but the other members also incorporated codenames into their actual names."

Mars then took a breath, the excessive talking almost too much for his ageing windpipe to handle, then continued. "The other six members were Brook Phobos, Murlough Mercury, and Damien Titan, those ones whom you know of. The other three haven't been seen in a while and are suspected dead. Their names are Isabella Charon, Wolf Saturn and Michael Hydra."

"Those seven were also the leaders of the Outlaws at the start of the war." Ozpin added. "But times changed. First Mars left, seeing that the purpose of the war had been forgotten. Then Damien took absolute leadership over the Outlaw army."

"This is bigger than I thought..." Connor mumbled and then spoke directly to Mars. "Before he killed them, Damien and Brook kept saying they wanted Kane for revenge because he betrayed the Outlaws and stole the Kalos Crystal."

"You say Kane killed them?" Mars responded, already aware of Kane's bounty. "How'd he manage that?"

"I blew up the building they were in with my semblance." Kane answered, proud of his work. "There's no way they survived those flames."

"You blew them up?" Mars repeated, then sighed and shook his head. "That wouldn't have been enough I'm afraid. Damien's semblance allows him to repulse gunfire, and even explosions."

"So you're saying he's alive?!" Connor exclaimed, becoming riled up at the mere thought of fighting Damien again.

"I'd say at least he's still kicking, but probably Brook as well." Mars answered.

"Then why haven't they come back and attacked yet?" Ruby asked Mars, after having stayed silent for a while, feeling a little out of place among the other four.

"They've probably been planning and preparing, which is bad news for us." Mars told her. "If they've got a well thought out attack plan, they'll have the advantage and I'll bet you anything Murlough is still on their side."

Connor took a moment to absorb all of the information. Damien and Brook were still alive and would probably come after Kane at some point some, and they'd also probably go after Connor for the trouble. On top of that, they had Murlough on their side, whose true strength was unknown. Ruby saw him looking worried and held his hand tightly, and he looked up to her, about to say something.

Before he did however, Mars reached a hand into his inner coat pocket and spoke. "With that in mind, I think it's time I told you why I didn't come back sooner." He stated. "I was looking for something, the very same thing we spent all those years together searching for, only to find dead ends and fakes."

Connor's eyes widened as Mars began to take the thing out of his pocket, trying to get a good look at it. "It that what I think it is?" Connor thought to himself, his heart racing in his chest from anticipation.

Mars then swiftly pulled out the object and held it in front of him proudly. Held in between his finger and thumb shined a small purple object, it's sides rough edges like diamonds.

"I found the Kalos Crystal." Mars announced.

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	12. Chapter 12- Deal With a Deity

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 12

A Deal With A Diety

 **Okay, I keep saying this, but this is one of my favourite chapters. This one introduces a character named Kalos, an ancient God Connor will have to strike a deal with to achieve his full power. Enjoy!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

[FMA Brotherhood OP 2]

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

Connor stood on Beacon Balcony, the spot on which many of his important life events occurred, and where another was about to. He held his hand out in front of him and in the palm of it, the Kalos Crystal. Ruby stood next to him, having wanted to come with him and help if anything went wrong. Both of them stared at the crystal, Ruby concerned about what side affects it might have, and Connor taking in that he's finally got his hands on it. The object that he and Mars and searched for for so long, that they'd been tricked for ad gone through dangerous battles for, was sitting in the palm of his hand.

Ruby noticed Connor had started to sweat. Concerned, she asked, "It'll be ok right? You'll be fine?"

Connor didn't answer for a minute, distracted by the thoughts racing through his head. He then realised Ruby had spoken to him and replied, "Oh, uh...yeah, it should be fine."

Connor gulped nervously however, he really had no idea what would happen when he activated the crystal. For all he knew it could simply be the death of him. Regardless, Mars had said that he should only need to will the Kalos Crystal to activate and it would, so what was he waiting for? "Here goes nothing." Connor said, still extremely nervous about what might happen to him.

Connor then clenched his hand around the Crystal and pumped his aura into it, willing it to activate. He felt the crystal sapping his power, his legs getting weak and his thoughts becoming hazy. Just as he thought he was going to pass out, the crystal started to glow purple in his hand. The glow emanated around his hand, illuminating the darkness of the balcony. For a moment Connor and Ruby stared in awe and wonderment, but their awe quickly turned to shock.

In a spilt second the glowing intensified, and spiked purple lightning shot out of the crystal, like a storm in the palm of his hand. The lightning shot up Connor's arm, he felt the power flowing into his body through his limb, and it was painful. Within a few seconds his arm was glowing purple like the crystal as the forked purple lightning shot out all over his arm. He fell to his knees from the pain and clung onto his arm as blood seeped out of fresh cuts caused by the lightning. As he tried to regain control over his arm, he felt a powerful shock go through his arm straight into his brain. Ruby calling his name was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

He awoke in a large white plain. Everything was white, the floor, the sky, everything. There was nothing in the strange place except an enormous rock and stone wall a ways in front of him. The wall had a supporting pillar on each side and in the centre of it was a glowing green runic circle comprised of many runes Connor couldn't read.

Connor looked around, searching for any other structures and paused as he looked down on his hand. Both of his hands were human, no metal hand, or any sign of injuries. He hastily put a hand up to his left eye socket and found that his eye was there, perfectly intact. He began to grow ever more confused as he noticed he wasn't wearing his cloak. Instead he wore the same attire he had being wearing when he had first arrived at Beacon. In fact, everything was like he was back then. Connor began to panic, thinking the Kalos Crystal had backfired and killed him.

"Hello there, mortal." Boomed a seemingly omnipresent voice from everywhere at once. Connor frantically looked around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice. When he looked back to the altar looking wall, a figure with no face had faded in to existence on top of it. The figures body was black with green lines all over him, like a early computer prototype. On closer inspection the lines were made out of ones and zeroes, making it look like he looked as if he'd just been made in a computer program, and was sitting on top of the altar wall with his legs dangling over nonchalantly. "Do not panic, mortal. You are not dead." He boomed down to Connor. "Anything in this world that is broken will always be fixed, hence your healed injuries."

Connor stared up at the figure, confused by his appearance, and asked, "If I'm not dead, then where am I?"

"You could say it's an alternate dimension, that is what mere mortals would think." The strange figure responded, making the impression that he thought himself higher than a 'mere mortal'. "But in reality, this is simply a world that I created, for my own amusement."

"You created this world?" Connor replied, having trouble believing it to be true. "Who do you think you are to be able to do that?"

"I am more than a mere mortal." He replied. "I have ascended to godhood."

Connor snorted in disbelief. "A god?" He scoffed. "There's no such thing."

The figure looked to be slightly offended, making a movement as if to raise a non existent eyebrow, and then responded, "Turn around, silly mortal."

Connor did as the figure said and slowly turned to look behind himself, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Standing behind him was his mother and father, both alive and looking perfectly well. Connor felt a lump in his throat as he reached out to them, only for them to turn to dust right before his eyes. Realising what the figure was trying to get across, Connor clenched his fist and fronded his jaw, then turned around to face the stranger.

"How dare you!" Connor shouted furiously, never having felt so angry. "You think you can just make and destroy life like that whenever you want?! That's sick! You hear me?!"

Connor was then met with a blast of invisible energy which sent him flying backwards. The figure has amassed that energy and hurled it at Connor without moving an inch. "Mere mortals do not possess the right to question the judgment of gods." It scolded as Connor stood up, finding the wounds he had sustained were quickly healing, just like his eye had upon entering the alternate world.

"It may not look like it, runt, but I was once a mere mortal. I was a human who strived for power just like you." The figure said as Connor gave him an icy stare. "Unlike you, I found the power I was seeking, and ascended to godhood. I called my creation...the Kalos Crystal."

Connor gasped in shock and took a step back, then shakily replied, "You're the one...that made the crystal?"

"Correct, I am Kalos, master of the crystals power." The God, as he called himself, announced. "I created the crystal when I was a mere mortal, on my quest for power, and became a god."

Kalos, as he now called himself, pulled up his legs over the edge of the wall and crossed them. Once comfortable, he continued, "I have been watching you for a long time, pipsqueak, as you have searched for my crystal. I watched you grow up, train and mature, and now you have finally come to possess that which gave me my power. If you want to use that power, you will have to make a deal with me, as I am it's master."

Connor frowned, disliking the idea of contracting with Kalos, but knowing he didn't have a choice if he wanted to use the Kalos crystal to unlock his semblance. "What kind of a deal?" He reluctantly asked.

"A mere mortal can never control the full power of my crystal." Kalos replied. "You will require my express permission to sap on its divine deliciousness, therefore I propose a deal. I'll give you access to the crystals power whenever you want, so long as you let me take a bit of your aura every time."

"How much of my aura?" Connor quickly responded.

"It may differ." Kalos answered. "Depending on how much I desire, it may be a little, or a lot."

"One more question." Connor said, Kalos growing tired of the interrogation. "If you're a god, why can't you just make aura out of thin air?"

"That is something that perhaps someone born as a god would be able to do..." Kalos replied. "But as for a deity such as myself who was once a human, creating aura out of nothingness is impossible. In fact, it's one of very few things I cannot procure."

Connor thought for a moment. He needed to uncover his semblance to defeat his enemies and protect Ruby, but it was a shady deal. There was a chance that Kalos would just slightly pick at his aura reserves, but there was an equal chance he would completely drain him, resulting in death. But then he thought otherwise, Kalos wouldn't wish to cut off his supply of aura.

"All right, you pompous prat!" Connor yelled up at Kalos, having come to a decision. "If you give me your power any time I should need it, then it's a dealt!"

"Very well, the contract is set!" Kalos boomed down to Connor, who started to feel woozy. "Take your leave now, weakling, you have people waiting for you on the other side."

Connor's wooziness quickly intensified, preventing him from replying coherently. He soon toppled over and lay on the ground staring up at Kalos as he began to drift towards unconsciousness.

Just as Connor closed his eyes, Kalos muttered to himself, "It's all coming together now..."

When Connor awoke, he was lying on the Beacon Balcony where he had first lost consciousness. He immediately noticed his injuries had returned, one eye being scarred and one gone, and his hand metal instead of flesh. Looking to his left, he saw Ruby sitting next to him, looking concerned. Sitting up, Connor asked her, "How long was I out?"

Ruby held Connor up as his balance wavered and replied, "Only a few seconds." Once Connor had gotten his balance back, Ruby let go and let him sit up straight. He then slowly raised his right arm to look at the metal hand that he had been holding the Kalos crystal in, and saw that the crystal had embedded itself in the metal, which now curved around it perfectly. If the crystal was taken out, it would've left a small hole in the palm of the metal.

As Ruby and Connor stared, crystal in Connor's hand began to glow bright gold. The light intensified until Connor's hand was covered in a sheet of golden light, which illuminated the dark balcony. Connor didn't know what to make of the light but he at least knew what it was. It was his semblance, he's finally unlocked it.

Soon the the light died down and flickered out of existence, leaving Connor feeling suddenly tired. He guessed that Kalos had taken some of his aura, so now he knew what it would feel like. "What happened to you?" Ruby asked.

Connor stared as his hand as the the light faded before answering. "We should go find Mars first." He said, and off they went.

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

[Beyond The Boundary ED]

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	13. Chapter 13- The Team Assembles

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 13

The Team Assembles

 **All right, the climactic fight of this volume is coming up, but for now, here's a sewer action scene with Kane and Connor, Connor using his new semblance for the first time.**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

[FMA Brotherhood OP 2]

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

Kane's scythe slashed through the metal exterior of the training bot easily, splitting it in half and knocking it out of commission. Kane came to a standstill and looked around the training room, which was littered with the wreckages of the training bots he'd fought against whilst honing his skills. He knew that he'd eventually he'd have to face his brother in battle, and he intended to be ready.

Preparing himself for the next wave of attacking bots, Kane looked to the side of the training room arena and saw Mars standing with Connor and Ruby. The three of them had been speaking about something for a while, Kane didn't know what, but they all had serious looks on their faces. Kane shrugged, deciding it wasn't his business, and rushed in to battle the oncoming wave of attack bots.

"So you met with a god?" Mars inquired, incredibly intrigued by the news.

"Well he called himself a god, but he was actually a bit of a prick." Connor answered, watching Kane train with one eye. "I did manage to unlock my semblance though, and thanks to the pompous prat, I've already got a pretty good understanding of it."

"Oh, really?!" Mars replied loudly. "Well then why don't you show us what you've got, you juvenile?!"

Connor stepped closer to Mars and looked him in the eyes fiercely, signalling the acceptance of his challenge, and snapped back, "Don't call me juvenile, old man! I'll easily pass your little challenge!"

"Show me then!" Mars yelled back, getting just as pumped as his former student. He hadn't seen battle in a long time, let alone seen Connor fight.

Connor quickly dashed over to the training arena after accepting his mentors challenge, and stood bridge Kane as the dismantled bots were cleared up, ready to be replaced by a new wave of enemies. Connor adjusted his cloak, sticking the collar up and flashing it behind him dramatically, then said to Kane, "Just like old times, isn't it?"

"Try not to get in my way." Kane teased as he tightened his grip on his two scythes, and Connor pulled his katana out of its sheath, it's metal shining brilliantly.

As soon as the wave of attack bots entered the training room, Connor and Kane both charged in sync. The robots were humanoid in shape and most carried blunt training swords, whilst some carried guns loaded with rubber bullets designed to not hurt the target. Once Kane reached the front line, he jumped and spun in the air, chopping off bot heads with his scythe as he went. When he landed, he parried a hit from a bot with a sword and then used his black clouds to intercept a shot from another's gun, and fire it back with ten times the force.

Connor ran forward after Kane, slashing at a bot as he sped, cutting it into pieces. He then blocked a swing from a second bot with his katana and concentrated his aura, trying to call upon his semblance and see what kind of power it held. Once his hand was once again bathed in the sheet of golden light, he brought it up and smacked it into the bots head, which fell to pieces in a brilliant light. Connor used his momentum to keep moving forward and moved his hand from left to right, directing the light across the training field, and slicing enemy bots into pieces with it.

As a bot aimed it's gun at the back of Connor's head, Kane threw his scythe, which spun in the air and knocked the bots head clean off. Kane then rushed towards Connor and went back to back with him, both of them covering each other's blind spots.

"Ah, the nostalgia!" Mars commented upon seeing Connor and Kane fighting in sync, making Ruby wonder about what he meant by it. "I often miss the old days when Connor and Kane were together, they were always a great team."

As the last wave of bots surrounded Connor and Kane, still back to back, Connor said, "You know what I'm thinking?"

To that, Kane smiled slightly and replied, "I know exactly what you're thinking, and I like it!" Without any kind of signal, Kane then put his hand on the ground and created a large black cloud which impaired the vision of the bots. Connor then came out of the cloud with his katana in both hands, glowing. He slashed it from right to left and pumped his aura into it. Just like before, it created an enormous cleaver of light which cut through all the bots on his side. Meanwhile, Kane emerged from the other side of the cloud and combined his scythes into a great bow. He then made an enormous arrow out of his dark clouds and fired it into the crowd of robots ahead, mowing all of them down at once. Ruby and Mars both watched in awe as the combination of light and dark destroyed the entire wave of bots on an instant, amazed by the power of their unified semblances.

When the light and dark of their attacks died down, the bots bodies were in pieces all over the arena floor, scrambled by the intensity of the assault. Connor and Kane both turned to look at each other and smiled, proud of their work. A moment after the two of them noticed Ozpin standing in the doorway holding his trademark cup of coffee. They didn't know how long he'd been there, but he looked as if he needed to talk about something important.

A few moments later Connor, Mars, Jim, Kane and Ruby found themselves in Ozpin's office, having been summoned there to speak of something confidential. Ozpin sipped the last of his coffee, then addressed them. "There's a few things I'd like to talk to you all about." He announced. "First of all Connor, good work on the training field today, I was very impressed be your skills. That semblance of yours is particularly interesting. It reminds me of the old light child semblance described in the ancient tomes of Remnant."

"The ancient tomes of Remnant?" Connor replied, intrigued. "What do they have to do with my semblance?"

"Well it could just be a coincidence..." Ozpin began to explain, "But your power seems similar to the Light Child Semblance described in one of tomes. It is stated that only one hunter or huntress in a generation possesses the power, yet no one has ever been seen to have it. The most intriguing point is that owners of the semblance are said to be able to revive the recently dead by sacrificing one of their limbs. For example, cutting off an arm to save someone's life."

"That's possible?" Connor responded in disbelief. "And you think my semblance sounds similar to it?"

Ozpin didn't answer straight away, he instead went to take another sip of coffee and then upon realising he had finished it, pressed a button on his desk and ordered a refill. He then looked back at Connor and sighed then said, "Let's drop the subject for now, we've got other things to talk about." This made Connor uneasy, prompting thoughts that Ozpin was deliberately avoiding the subject, as if he didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"Before I begin, this is classified information." Ozpin sternly stated, immediately getting the seriousness of the situation across to everyone in the room. "You are not permitted to tell anyone outside this room what you're about to hear, understood?"

Ozpin then waited while everyone took in the order, and then watched as they all nodded their understanding. He then leaned back in his chair and began tapping his desk with one hand and looked down at his feet, hiding his face. "I knew Kane's brother Murlough would come here eventually, we've been tracking his movements." Ozpin admitted.

Upon hearing that, everyone else in the room except Kane filled their faces with looks of shock. Connor started shaking a little, disturbed by the news and Ruby stood behind him, holding his arm. As for Jim and Mars, the two of them looked troubled by the information, but weren't as shocked as Connor.

"Murlough has been on the wanted list for a long time, even before he attacked your parents, Connor." Ozpin continued, now summoning enough courage to look up and face Connor. "So naturally he's been under our watch and we've tried to apprehend him on multiple occasions, but without success."

Connor concentrated hard to stop the shaking, and then stepped forward out of Ruby's grip, towards Ozpin's desk. Everyone watched as he slowly walked there, wondering what his reaction might be. When he reached the desk, he slammed his hands down on the surface, knocking over Ozpin's mug and causing a pen to roll off the table onto the office floor.

"So why have you called me?" Connor sternly asked, looking straight at Ozpin, who daren't look anywhere but right back at him. Connor's eyes were like daggers. The subject of Murlough had lit a fire in his belly, and he wanted in on whatever plans Ozpin had.

"I think the reason we have so far failed to apprehend Murlough is because of General Ironwoods reluctance to let me assign hunters from this academy to the job." Ozpin answered, his eyes not wavering from Connor's glare for a single second. "But I've had enough. Murlough needs to be stopped, he is a danger to Beacon and to all the cities of Remnant. A rampageous killer like him will never stop murdering, which is why I've called you all here."

Ozpin then broke Connor's gaze and stood up. Connor stood up straight as well, no longer with his hands on Ozpin's desk. "Under my orders, the five of you will form a team and your mission will be to apprehend or if the situation is dire, kill Murlough."

Everyone was silent for a moment whilst taking in the information. Just when Jim was about to speak up, Mars grabbed his shoulder to stop him and gestured towards Connor, who had his fist clenched tightly and was intensely glaring at Ozpin. "Five of us?" Connor said, his voice shaking. "You don't mean...?"

Ozpin sighed and calmly replied, knowing exactly what Connor was thinking. "Yes Connor, Miss Rose will be accompanying for this-"

Ozpin was very suddenly interrupted by Connor smashing his fists down on the desk, enraged, hard enough to leave a crack in the woodwork. He glared at Ozpin even more intensely and asked him, "Are you bloody insane, Ozpin?!" Connor gritted his jaws against one another as he furiously stared at the headmaster of Beacon, his anger reaching a dangerous peak. "You think it's ok for Ruby to go on such a dangerous mission?! She could die!"

Ozpin ignored Connor's fuming, breathed calmly and simply replied, "The same could be said for you, Connor. Do not doubt Miss Rose's skills."

"That is not the issue!" Connor retorted. "If Ruby dies out there then what will I have left to live for?!"

"And what if you die out there?!" Ruby interjected, shocking Connor with her input. "How do you think I'd feel if you died because I wasn't there to help? I want to come to protect you, to ensure you live because if you die I'd never get over it."

After hearing Ruby's short speech Connor immediately calmed down.

He exhaled heavily and then turned back to Ozpin and warned, "If she gets hurt, you better watch out, Ozpin."

Without waiting for any response, Connor then turned back around and started towards the office door, walking past Ruby with only one thing to say to her.

"I'll be the one to protect you."

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

[Beyond The Boundary ED]

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	14. Chapter 14- Light Vs Dark

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 14

Light Vs Dark

 **And here is the climax of this volume, in my opinion at least. It has the coolest fight of the volume, as well as some shocks and emotional twists. Prepare yourself, someone once said this chapter gave them nightmares. (Though they were probably just overreacting...)**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

[FMA Brotherhood OP 3]

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

Dust clouds roamed the rocky surface of the scorched land of the village of Orisia, Connor's old hometown. The once grassy land had been scarred by the catastrophe of many years ago and its soil was now a rocky wasteland. The remains of buildings were scattered throughout the town, making it difficult to spot where a path once was. The buildings that had been made of wood were now reduced to a mixture of ash and charcoal, piled up in various locations. The structures that where made from stone still stood, but were few and the ones that dod exist were scarred by the flames of that disastrous night. Hiding behind a wall of one of stone buildings was Connor and the rest of his team. The five of them leaned back against the wall and stayed as still as they could, waiting silently for their target to arrive. Before they had left, Ozpin had told them that he had received information stating that Murlough was going to pass through Osiria, for a reason he did not know. The uneasiness in Connor's mind grew as he pondered why his parents killer would return here after so many years. Ruby, who was stood next to Connor, grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him.

"Connor..." Mars whispered as quietly as he possibly could, "Isn't this your old house?"

Connor nodded silently and placed a hand on the stony wall of his birth, memories of his time in Osiria flushing into his mind. He then poked his head around the corner ever so slightly to check if their target had yet arrived, and saw a figure in a black cloak standing in the dusty clear if just outside of the town.

"He's here." Connor whispered to his teammates, prompting them to ready their weapons. Connor held up a hand behind him, ordering them to stay put and continued to watch Murlough, curious as to what he would do. He was stood in front of a cobblestone grave. It was the grave that Connor and Mars had made before leaving the village when he was just a child, his parents grave.

Connor then watched as Murlough was surrounded by men in black leather armour, and one in a black suit, all armed to the teeth with rifles. It was General Ironwoods squad, a separate unit sent to apprehend Murlough, which would undoubtedly fail again. The leader in the suit then spoke, "Murlough, you're surrounded. Come quietly or my men will tear you to shreds with lead bullets."

Murlough snickered maliciously, confusing the soldiers who had their weapons pointed at him. "You think I didn't know you were following me?" He mocked on between mad chuckles. "Seventy two times you've tried to capture me, today won't end any differently."

Murlough's confidence panicking him, the leader gave the order to fire, and a volley of bullets was fired towards Murlough. Within a split second of the triggers being pulled, black clouds shot out of him in every direction without in moving even an inch. The dark clouds enveloped all the soldiers and their leader, reducing them to dust. Connor and his team listened to the screams of the dying soldiers bit did nothing, not wanting to blow their hiding spot.

Once the noise died down, Connor peeked around the corner again. There was no trace left of the soldiers or their leader, Murlough had completely annihilated them. Connor watched more to what Murlough would do next, and felt a lump in his throat when the killer placed his foot on top of his parents grave. He then watched in dismay as a crack appeared in the stone and Murlough kicked the grave in half.

In an instant Connor shot forward out of the hiding spot and tackled into Murlough sending him flying across the dusty land until he hit a stone wall. Ruby started come out of cover but Mars grabbed her arm, pulled her back, and said, "Not yet."

Murlough slowly rose to his feet and laid his eyes upon Connor, who was standing a ways in front of him with his katana in one hand and his arm blade activated on the other arm. They stared at each coldly for a few moments before Murlough spoke, "It's about time you came out of hiding, Connor Hikari-Kodomo."

"No talking." Connor swiftly replied, holding his katana out in front of him to silence his opponent. "I came here to fight you, so let's get on with it."

With that Connor rushed at Murlough and swung with his katana. Murlough blocked the hit with his blade, now having emerged from the cloak and arranged it behind him like a cape, and then swung towards Connor with the other. Connor parried the hit away and stepped back, then thrusting forward with his katana in a stab motion which Murlough blocked with both of his blades crossing over each other. Murlough smiles smugly, but then tensed up as he heard Mars shout, "Now!"

Out of nowhere came Ruby, using her speed semblance to rush right up to Murlough. Thanks to his quick reaction time however, Murlough was able to block Ruby's scythe with one of his blade hands. The two stayed put in a power struggle and Kane appeared on the other side of Murlough and swung down with both of his scythes. Still stuck in a power struggle with Ruby, he had no choice both to block Kane's attack with his other blade hand, and was stuck trying to push the two away from him. Then a third attacker, Jim, approached from behind and swung his boomerangs. They buried their blades in the back of Murlough's shoulders, ever more sticking him in place. The final team member, Mars, then appeared from the front. He ran towards Murlough, using his telekinetic creation semblance to create a short-sword out of his aura. He then thrust the pale green, translucent blade towards Murlough, aiming straight for his heart.

For a moment Murlough faked a look of panic, then his shock turned to pure confidence as dark clouds blocked Mars' sword automatically. Murlough then kicked Mars in the chest, breaking his concentration and causing his telekinetic sword to disappear. With the help of his dark clouds, Murlough then threw Jim, Ruby and Kane over his shoulders, ripping out the boomerangs as he went. The four of them landed on a heap behind Connor, and slowly rose back to their feet.

Not giving him a moment to rest, Connor rushed at Murlough and slashed at him with his katana again and again. Murlough dodged and blocked, almost overwhelmed by Connor's offensive, but then fired a shot of dark clouds at Connor at soon as he saw a opening. Connor was pushed back by the attack but stayed standing, panting through the pain.

Behind Connor, the rest of the team had stood up and were ready to help out but before they could Murlough shot a gargantuan wave of black clouds at Connor. Connor ducked under the black clouds, just dodging them, but they continued heading for the others. Mars and Kane pulled Ruby and Jim back further and further from the clouds until they stopped. The black clouds then began to take on shape and eventually solidified until they took on the form of an army of hungry Grimm. Beowulves, Ursas and King Taijitus all blocked their path to Connor and they had no choice but to fight.

Connor watched over his shoulder as his friends hacked and slashed at the monsters, wondering if he should abandon his fight with Murlough and help them. "That's the true power of our semblance, Kane is nothing compared to me." Murlough taunted as blood ran down his back, but it did not concern him even a little.

Upon hearing and seeing what he just had, Connor came to a realisation. "You can create Grimm out of thin air..." He muttered and then shouted, "The Grimm that attacked Signal twice, that seemingly came out of nowhere-!"

"Oh yes that was me." Murlough admitted. "They were my attempts at killing you. I hate unfinished business, so after two failed attempts I sook you out myself."

Now knowing that, Connor rushed at Murlough with renewed force. He swung his katana faster than before, so fast that Murlough could only just block the assault. Even so Murlough still taunted, "Is that all you've got?!" He then took the opportunity of an opening and slashed his blade hand from left to right, aiming for Connor's head. Connor ducked under the hit, but the other blade hand hit him in the face, cutting his cheek and knocking him down.

Instead of finishing him there, Murlough renewed his army of Grimm that were fighting the others, giving Connor time to get up. While his enemy was busy creating Grimm, Connor assessed the situation. He remembered Mars telling him during training to assess his enemies fighting strategy and use their weaknesses against them. Connor thought back to the fight so far. Murlough was strong defensively and offensively, but he had noticed there was always a spot between all his attacks when he was slightly slower to react. That was what he would aim for.

Connor then rushed in as if he was planning to go on an offensive, then switched to a defensive strategy. He blocked and dodged until he saw his opening then yelled in his head, "NOW!" to motivate himself. On that signal he cut up Murlough's body with his katana. The cut wasn't very deep, but a cuts a cut, and it bled profusely. Murlough took some steps back and wiped the blood of his shirt, then glared at Connor.

"BASTARD!" Murlough screamed, throwing himself at Connor in a flurry of attacks. Connor blocked the assault as best he could, but soon his katana was knocked out of his hand and landed far away from him. The force of the blow also knocked Connor himself to the ground and before he could get up Murlough was above him, aiming his dark cloud enveloped blade right at his chest. Just as he drove the weapon down towards the heart, Connor used his last resort and pumped aura into his metal hand, causing the Kalos crystal to glow. In that spilt second he felt the crystal sapping his aura, but he felt his semblance blazing through at the same time. He raised his hand and slammed it onto Murlough's chest, creating a display of brilliant gold light.

When the light died down and Connor rose to his feet, Murlough was laying a ways away, smoke rising from his wound. The fabric of his clothing had burned away around the point of impact on his chest, and there was a large third degree burn on his skin. For a moment Connor thought he had won, but then Murlough pushed himself up to a sitting position, wincing from his many wounds but still alive.

"Is that...all you've got...runt?" Murlough muttered weakly, barely able to speak through his exhaustion and pain. Blood seeped out of his chest and back wounds and the burn mark sizzled, still roasting hot. "That...isn't...anything." Connor knew he was winning. Compared to his opponent, he had only sustained one minor wound, but Murlough just wouldn't stay down.

Without another word, the two launched themselves at each other again. They slashed and stabbed at each other, blocking and dodging each others attacks. Connor activated his secondary arm blade and the fight began to ramp up. Both of them attacked faster and more furiously, both of them landing small hits and cutting each up bit by bit. Soon both of them were covered in bleeding wounds all over themselves, all of them were small but still problematic.

In one charge, Murlough and Connor both stabbed at each other at once, screaming at each other brutally. Connor's right arm blade stabbed into just below Murlough's left shoulder blade, drawing blood. In the same moment, Murlough's blade hand stabbed into Connor's right shoulder, where he had been injured so many times before.

In the middle of fighting the thinning army of Grimm, Kane glanced over at the two of them, stuck in a mutual power struggle. He saw that his brother was in terrible condition and even with his semblance probably wouldn't last much longer, but Connor looked just as bad. Both were covered in their own blood, their clothes torn and stained red. Kane brushed against Ruby's arm whilst dodging claws to grab her attention and told her, "On my signal." And then searched for an opening.

Connor stared into his enemies eyes, which were raw with resent, and weakly muttered, "You don't you just die already..." In response, Murlough fired a shot from his cannon on his blade hand as he pulled it out of Connor's shoulder. Connor lost his grip on Murlough and fell back, grabbing his right blade hand and tugging it off as he went, the metal apparatus falling to pieces as it hit the ground next to Connor.

Murlough flexed his hand, which was now feeling the air after a long time of being cooped up inside his weapon. Having had enough of the fight and wanting to end it, he stepped over Connor and prepared to stake his blade directly into his heart, Connor too weak to stop him.

Just as Murlough drove the blade down, Ruby's scythe appeared above Connor's chest, blocking the attack. Having worked together with Kane, who was on his way over only slowed down by a few surviving Grimm, to break through the army of beasts she had immediately rushed over to help Connor. She parried Murlough away with her scythe, and then pushed forward with a barrage of attacks, forcing him to retreat back.

As Ruby made that one last swing, everything seemed to move in slow motion for Connor. He saw Ruby spinning her scythe and Murlough aiming his remaining cannon hand. He called out "RU-" and then it was over.

Murlough fired a cannon round straight into Ruby's belly and chest. Blood spewed out in many directions, spattering over the ground, Murlough and Connor. As Connor finished screaming her name, Ruby fell to the ground, her face going pale. As Murlough chuckled at his victory, Kane rushed forward and knocked him to the ground, pinning his arms in place with his scythes. Kane then charged up a immensely powerful ball of dark clouds in his hands looked his murderous brother in the eyes as he prepared to deliver the final blow like himself.

Just as Murlough accepted his fate at the hands of his brother, Connor pushed Kane away from him, and drove the blade of his retrieved katana in Murlough's heart himself.

Coming over from defeating the last of the Grimm, Jim and Mars joined Kane on watching as Connor began to sob over the corpse of Murlough. He quickly turned and scuttled over to Ruby's body, which was completely pale. He put a hand on her neck and felt for a pulse, but only felt dead skin and no signs of life. Connor felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to say something, but it all came out as an incomprehensible mumble. He clung to Ruby's body, weeping, his life's light gone.

In a flash of remembering, he recalled what Ozpin has said about his semblance. The ancient times of Remnant made it seem like his semblance was similar to the child of light semblance, which allowed to its user to revive the recently dead by sacrificing one of their limbs. He understood now. Ozpin hadn't been avoiding the subject, he'd been hinting, hoping Connor would understand.

He knew what to do. He picked up his katana again and activated his semblance, making his metal hand glow with golden light. He found the spot on his right shoulder where Murlough had stabbed him, deciding it would be the best place to start. Bracing himself for the pain as his arm was quickly sheathed in a sheet of golden light, he prepared to cut off his arm.

He was then roughly punched in the face by someone, knocking the katana out of his hand. He blacked out for a few seconds and was promptly awoken by a brilliant golden light. When he opened his eyes the light was gone. He looked around for any sign of who had hit him, and then saw Jim.

Jim was sat against a stone wall, his face writhing in pain as Kane and Mars used their semblances to cover up the wound at the spot where his arm had once been, which was nowhere to be found. Connor thought for a second is dismay and then understood what had happened. Jim had punched him to stop him cutting off his arm, then cut off his arm while the effect was still active.

Still distraught by seeing his friend sacrifice his own limb so readily, Connor didn't notice Ruby sitting up, her wounds having been healed by the semblance effect and her life saved by the same thing. Still recovering from the shock, she weakly muttered, "Connor...?"

Connor turned around sharply upon hearing her voice and knowing it had worked. He immediately rushed over to her and embraced her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder as she sat there, dazed and confused.

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

[Beyond The Boundary ED]

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	15. Chapter 15- Wounds

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 15

Wounds

 **Getting close to the end of this volume now, probably within about two chapters of it. Here we have a lead up to a final battle, with two familiar faces making an appearance. Enjoy!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

[FMA Brotherhood OP 3]

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

By the time the team had returned to Beacon, the summer break was over and the masses of students had returned. Unlike just a week ago, the corridors and halls were now bustling with hunters in training.

Jim, Mars, Ruby and Kane were sat at a table together away from the masses, desperately needing rest from their last mission. Yang had sat next to Jim and was inspecting the bandaged stump where his right arm had once been.

"Does it hurt?" Yang asked him with concern.

"It did when I cut it off." Jim replied. "I'm feeling okay now though."

Ruby watched from across the table as Yang rubbed and patted Jim's stump. She'd never seen her sister being so affectionate and caring to anyone other than her. Jim seemed to be untroubled by his injury, but Yang was eager to help him anyway. Ruby really did wonder what was up with her.

"If me and Kane hadn't stopped the bleeding you probably would've died." Mars commented, as Yang continued to examine Jim's wound. "What the hell were you thinking cutting it off like that?"

Jim sighed and smiled drearily, secretly wanting leave the table and go to bed early. "I couldn't let Connor cut his arm off...he's sacrificed too much already." He answered, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. "He already lost an eye and a hand protecting Ruby..."

At that remark, a squeal came from Ruby. Everyone at the table looked at her and saw that she was holding her hands together, tears welling up in her eyes. "His injuries are because of me...?" She sobbed to herself, prompting Yang to rush over and comfort her.

While Yang held Ruby and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down, Jim awkwardly apologised, "Uh...sorry Ruby, I didn't mean it like that. Connor takes pride in protecting you, he doesn't care if he gets hurt."

"Hey, why don't you just shut up for a minute!" Yang retorted, making Jim jump with her sudden anger. "You're gonna make it worse!"

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Zip it!"

Before their argument could escalate, Kane slammed his glass down on the table, the last of his juice spilling out as a consequence. "Where is Connor?" He asked everyone else. "Why he isn't he here with us?" Kane's eyes were void of feeling, blunt like daggers as always, but there was even without any apparent concern in his voice the others all knew he was worried.

"When we all got out of the infirmary he said he needed to go lay down, haven't seen him since." Jim answered, rubbing his stump as he recalled how Doctor Brian had fixed it up by painfully stitching the wound. The mood fell solemn after that. Connor had been completely silent while his wounds were being seen to in the infirmary, even when Ozpin had praised him on completing the mission. He had just sat there, his eyes cloudy with unknown thoughts.

After a moment of silence, Mars stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Yang questioned as he passed her and Ruby.

"I'm pretty sure I know what's up with him, so I'll go give him a teacher-student talking to." Mars answered without stopping.

In his room, Connor was sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over himself. He held his hands together tightly, and looked down at his lap, not having looked anywhere else or even moved for a good while. His cloak was thrown messily on the floor along with his eyepatch, crumpled and creased.

As Connor sat and emptily stared, images of the fight flashed before his eyes. His hands started to shake uncontrollably as his sanity began to waver and he saw rolling down the back of his knuckles. He released his hands from each other and looked at them in terror as the blood ran down his palms and dropped onto the carpet below. On top of seeing the blood, he heard Murloughs laugh ringing through his ears, and then the sound that had escaped his lips as his life was ended.

Connor almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of tapping on wood. He looked round to the door and watched as it melted away into dust, revealing the zombified figure of Murlough behind it. As he shuffled into the room, Murloughs walking corpse moaned, "You killed me...are you happy now? Is your mind at rest?"

Connor wanted to get up and fight back, or at least run, but he found that in his terror he was glued to where he sat. He sat helplessly as the zombie Murlough positioned himself in front of him and opened its voracious maw, ready to feast on Connors flesh.

"Connor!" A voice barked as Connor began to feel woozy. "Snap out of it you bloody fool!"

As the zombie Murlough lunged forward with its teeth, Connor felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively jumped back. When his vision focused and his heart rate calmed, Connor saw that the figure in front of him wasn't the rotting corpse of the one he killed, but Mars. "Agh! It's just as I thought!" Mars cursed to himself, as Connor slowly began to regain full lucidness. "You're a bloody juvenile!"

"Mars..." Connor muttered weakly, the ordeal of just a few moments ago still fresh in his mind. "I...I killed him Mars. I killed a man."

"Listen to me you stupid little juvenile!" Mars yelled back, aiming to knock sense into his former student the rough way. "I know killing Murlough couldn't have been easy for you! Even if he did murder your parents and almost Ruby too, you're not like him! You can't kill without being affected by it, and that's a good thing! It proves you're not a monster like Murlough!"

Connor was silent for a moment and then quietly replied, "But...Kane was gonna do it, he was prepared to do what he had to...and I knocked him away to do it myself. I wanted to kill Murlough myself..."

"Listen here!" Mars shouted again, desperately trying to get through to Connor. "If you think of it in a certain way, you did Kane a favour! You think he wanted to kill his own brother? He was just doing what he knew had to be done, you spared him that terrible task!"

"But now I've got his blood on my hands..." Connor muttered, now on the edge of breaking down again. "How am I supposed to live with that?"

Before he could shed even one tear, Connor found himself being thrown to the floor by Mars and then pinned down. As he struggled, he felt his hands be bonded together by what felt like metal. "No! Mars! Please! Not the dunce cuffs! Anything but that!" Connor begged, the tears welling up in his eyes now out of fear of his mentors strict punishments rather than the torment of having killed.

Connor remembered the dunce cuffs all too well. If he ever made a mistake big enough during his training, Mars would put his hands behind his hands and hold them there with handcuffs, which he came to nickname the dunce cuffs. He would then be left there, unable to move his arms out of the painful pin, until he saw the error of his actions.

"Just like I'm sure you remember, you won't be coming out of those until you see the error of your ways!" Mars announced, and then casually sat down on the edge of Connors bed and pulled a book out of his cloak.

"Mars, this isn't fair! I'm not just going to over the fact that his blood is on my hands!" Connor protested, attempting to wriggle out of the cuffs, only resulting in hurting himself.

"I'm not asking you to get over it, that's something you might never do." Mars nonchalantly responded, his attention engrossed in his book. "I'm telling you to deal with it and move on for you own sake."

Over the next twenty minutes Connor eventually calmed down and considered Mars' words. After the twenty minutes, he finally got the point and sat completely still and expressionless, signalling to Mars that he understood. "You get what I'm trying to tell you?" Mars asked, looking up from his book for a second.

Connor sighed and answered, "I'll probably never get over what I did to Murlough, it might haunt me for the rest of my life, the fact that I acted out of vengeance. That however, is not I should proceed. If I brood on it I'll never be able to get on with my life. I have to accept that I did what I had to do, and move on, but never forget."

Satisfied by Connors answer, Mars closed his book, put it in his pocket and stood up. "All right then, let's get those cuffs of." He stated, then noticed something about Connors metal hand. "Hey, where's the Kalos Crystal?" He asked, looking at the metal indent where it had once been.

"Uh...I think I dropped it in the hall somewhere when I was still all gloomy." Connor nervously responded and then winced as Mars immediately grew angry.

"You stupid juvenile! Come on and help me find it!"

It was too late for their search however, as standing in the lunch hall in the middle of the mass of students, was Damien and Brook. The two of them were stood up on the centre table, elevating themselves above everyone else. In his hand, Damien held the small purple Kalos Crystal, which was glowing dimly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kane questioned, yelling up at the two who had once been his comrades. "How did you get in, and how did you get the Kalos Crystal?!"

Ruby, in the crowd behind Kane, looked up at Damien's hand and saw the Kalos Crystal in it. She also began to wonder how he had gotten his hands on it. It had been in Connors possession, so did that mean that he'd attacked Connor and taken it? If so, where was Connor now?

"Well this place isn't exactly guarded, Kane!" Damien replied, keeping one hand hovering over his weapon on his belt as Kane stepped forward out of the crowd. "As for why I'm here, you should've assumed I'd come after you again eventfully. Now that we have the Kalos Crystal, it'll be easy to get our revenge for your betrayal!"

"Over my dead body!" Jim snapped back, stepping out of the crowd and standing side by side with Kane, his sleeve folded up where his arm had once been. "I haven't known Kane for all that long, but when we fought together, we formed a trust bond! I will not let you take him!"

"What're you gonna do with one arm, you cripple?!" Brook taunted, chuckling manically between words. He seemed even more unhinged than the last time they had seen him, closer to the level of Murlough's insanity.

"He's got me to back him up!" Yang fiercely retorted, stepping up next to Jim and activating her gauntlets, raring to rain down fire on the two outlaws.

"Me too!" Nora exclaimed excitedly, running up to the three with her sledgehammer at the ready. One by one other students readied their weapons and chanted alongside each other. Soon every hunter and huntress in the hall was raring to fight.

Damien stared down at the masses with contempt, thinking them fools. They thought they were really going to fight a hundred to two? In one swift movement, he smacked the Kalos Crystal into the side of Brooks exposed neck. Brook gasped in pain and pleasure simultaneously and the crystal embedded itself in his skin and began to glow brighter and brighter, blinding everyone else in the hall.

When the light died down, they were met with the true power of the Kalos Crystal, the power to amplify ones semblance. Brook had used his cloning semblance in combination with the Kalos Crystal to create a battalion of clones. It was no longer one hundred versus two, more like one hundred versus two hundred. The students of Beacon were considerably outnumbered.

The original Brook scanned the room, looking at the shocked faces of the students, and settled on Ruby. Recognising her immediately, he ordered his clones, "That one! Kill that one first!" On his command a large group of clones in front of Ruby fired machine gun rounds at her from their hooks. The bullets sped towards her lightning fast, almost certainly on track to hit their target.

Music: http/youtu.be/mvFQ_BdGcB0

[Fairy Tail Main Theme]

Then they didn't. A flash of light appeared before Ruby and the sound of rebounding bullets was heard. Ruby removed her arms from on front of her face and looked up at the figures standing before her. To her left stood Mars, holding a sword and shield made of green and transparent telekinetic energy. In front of her however, was someone who inspired so much more hope.

The flowing white and gold cloak. The metal hand. The specially forged katana the hand held. The black eyepatch. The other arm, stuck out in front of Ruby protectively.

Mars couldn't help but exchange a smug smile with Connor as the two stood in front of Ruby like a barrier.

"You can mess with me, my friends, and this academy..." Connor announced proudly and then charged forward and yelled at the top of his voice.

"But if you hurt Ruby, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

[Beyond The Boundary ED]

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	16. Chapter 16- Battle of Beacon

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 16

Battle of Beacon

 **Okay, so I'm pretty sure that this is the second to last chapter, unless what I'm thinking of the next one being is actually split between two. This is also where I started putting battle music in for certain moments, either type in the link or the name of the OST into YouTube to get the music track. Enjoy, lots of action in this one!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

[FMA Brotherhood OP 3]

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

In a flash Connor sped through the crowd of Brook clones right to the other side of the hall, thrusting with his katana as he went. As he came to a stop on the other side of the sea of clones, the ones he had stabbed through turned to dust, leaving a gap in the masses that was quickly filled by other clones.

As if on signal, the rest of the students in the hall rushed forward, slashing at hacking at the clones with their weapons. Kane jumped into the fray, right up against the front line of clones. His scythes formed out of the black clouds and solidified into metal and he then used them to block a couple of hits from a clone before slicing it at the waist and turning it into dust.

Meanwhile Yang dashed forward and punched a clone in the belly, her the shotgun attachment in her gauntlet shooting a first shell as she did so. A little ways behind her Jim threw his boomerang from his one remaining hand, the string extending and propelling it in an arc, taking out all the clones just in front of him. Taking advantage of his missing arm, a clone approached Jim from the left. Yang quickly spotted it and jumped back towards Jim, then punched it out of the way. "I got your back!" She yelled and then continued to cover Jim's blind side.

Deep in the crowd of clones, Ruby slashed a small group down with her scythe. The clones were weak, but the sheer number of them was the problem. Meanwhile Nora flew overhead, riding on her sledgehammer after having propelled herself into the air with a shot from its cannon, and smashed the hammer head down into a crowd of clones.

Joining up with Nora, Ren ran towards a group of clones, firing his green semi-automatic pistols as he went. He then went into a running slide, which the clone instinctively jumped over, only to be knocked out of the air by Pyrhaa's orange spear. She and Jaune then joined Ren and Nora in hacking away at the mass of clones.

Mars was attempting to make his way over to Connor, blocking with his telekinetic energy shield and slashing with a similar sword, Damien spied him from his tabletop perch. As a small group of students broke through and swung their weapons at his legs to knock him over, he leapt from the table and landed in front of Mars, ordering the clones around them to disperse. "Mars! No time long see, old friend!" He then greeted with false glee.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mars retorted. "We stopped being friends when your underlings started murdering people in the streets, when they lost sight of the difference between a corrupt government official and an innocent bystander!"

"I regret the actions of my men, but I had nothing to do with that." Damien replied. "You know that my philosophy is to only kill when necessary and that we both agreed the only way to bring down the corrupt section of the government was to kill all their political representatives, unfortunately some of my men grew tired of the war and went against that in a desperate attempt to end it."

"It was that very attempt that proved to be the downfall of the Outlaws." Mars responded. "Even you have now abandoned that philosophy by coming to get revenge on Kane. I'll never work with you again, for you are a different man to the one I knew."

"It's a shame you feel that way." Damien said, pulling out his flintlock pistols and pointing their katana blade attachments at Mars. "I really didn't want it to come to this, but you get in the way of my goal, I'll annihilate you!"

On that remark, Damien dashed forward and began wildly swinging at Mars with his blades. Mars blocked with his shield and sword and then after barely dodging a blow, swung his sword forward. Damien knocked it aside with one of his own blades and then thrusted with his other, which Mars had to quickly bring up his shield to block.

Music: http/youtu.be/Ll9oUO3OdbE

[RWBY Soundtrack- Red Like Roses 2]

In another area of the hall, Connor was busy cutting down clones like they were nothing. When he had a short moment, he quickly searched the hall for Ruby and found her surrounded by clones, but dealing with them expertly. Her speed and skill with her two handed scythe was too much for the clones to handle, they couldn't get anywhere near her.

Connor drew upon the power of his aura, knowing how to do so on his own now. Even though his semblance was significantly weaker without it, he had already adapted to fighting without the Kalos Crystal. He raised his hand in the direction of Ruby and sent of a ray of light, creating a path in the sea of clones between him and her. He then ran over there as fast as his legs would allow him, and the two of them quickly assumed a back to back formation.

"Connor! I was worried..." Ruby cheered in relief, cutting down two clones who jumped at her, "I thought you..."

"Me? Hell no!" Connor exclaimed, grinning smugly at Ruby, issuing a blush and a smile from her as well. Connor then turned serious as a clone almost hit Ruby as she was distracted, but he slashed it with his katana and Ruby snapped back into the battle. "I've got an idea!" He told her whilst fending off more clones, having to raise his voice over the noise. "We're all strongest when we're in our assigned teams, we know each other's strengths and weaknesses! You go and join up with your team, I'll tell Ren and Nora to do the same, and then go and find Kane!"

"Yang is busy helping Jim! She probably won't want to leave him!" Ruby countered, sweating a little as one of the clones almost got too close, but was taken down by a shot from her scythes sniper barrel.

"Hah! Those two!?" Connor laughed out loud, almost letting a clone close enough to slit his throat. "I'll take car of that, you sit tight with Weiss and Blake until Yang gets to you!"

Connor then shot off, and Ruby fired a shot into the air to signal her teammates. Meanwhile, Team JNPR has already met up and were busy taking down the main force of the clones, trying to get through to the original Brook.

"We need to get to him quicker!" Pyrhaa yelled, pushing a clone off the end of her spear.

"I have an idea! Ren, clear a path!" Jaune ordered, and on his command Ren fired a wave of bullets into the crowd of ones in front, temporarily pushing them back and creating a small parting.

"Pyrhaa with me!" Jaune shouted and him and Pyrhaa headed for the parting, then worked on slicing down the clones around them to widen the parting. Once it was widened Jaune yelled, "Nora, jump!"

Giggling at the prospect of what she was about to do. Nora placed the hammer of her sledgehammer on the ground and held the handle, then stood on the hammer and pulled the trigger. A blast of pink dust shot out of the hammerhead sending Nora flying through the air. She then landed in a crowd of clones just behind the parting Jaune and Pyrhaa had created and smashed them with her hammer. As well as knocking down a group of clones, the force of the hammer also broke the floor that Ren, Jaune and Pyrhaa were standing on and propelled them into the air. They flew over Nora's head, who launched herself again and joined them in the air. They then flew in the air over the original Brook and attacked. Ren fired a rain of bullets down on him, Nora switched her weapon to grenade launcher mode and fired off a few pink dust rounds and Pyrhaa threw her spear down at him, which landed in his foot and distracted him from making more clones.

The four of them landed behind Brook, three of them landing perfectly on their feet, and Jaune landing square on his butt. Once he had stood up the four of them readied their weapons to fight Brook, as he pulled Pyrhaa's spear out of his foot and tossed it aside.

Meanwhile, as Ruby sliced the head off a clone, Blake and Weiss jumped overhead and landed in front. Blake pulled her sword, the Gambol Shroud, out of its sheath and began slicing at clones with it. Simultaneously Weiss propelled herself around with her glyphs, stabbing at clones with her rapier and turning them into ice. The three then grouped up into a three member circle formation.

"There's a lot of them!" Blake commented dryly, slicing at oncoming clones with amazing speed.

"Got any ideas?" Weiss asked their team leader Ruby, summoning up a white glyph to defend her front, then stabbing through it at the clones.

"We need Yang!" Ruby answered, firing off a shot into the masses, which then gave her an idea. "Iceflower!" She commanded, a codeword that her team knew associate with a certain tactic.

Ruby then transformed her scythe into sniper mode and aimed it up at the ceiling. Weiss simultaneously twirled her rapier, summoning up an ice glyph on the barrel of Ruby's weapon. When Ruby fired a shot, ice erupted from the barrel and spread all around the group, creating a makeshift ice dome with archway like gaps. The clones still stormed through the holes, but in lesser force, making it much easier for the team to slay them.

As they continued their fight, Yang shot in through one of the gaps, smashing her fists into clones and firing off blazing shotgun shells. "Hey sis, what's the plan?!" She asked Ruby whilst fending off more enemies. However Yangs concentration dropped for just a second and a clone kicked her out of the circle of four to the edge of the ice dome.

Blake cried out Yang's name and started towards her, but Ruby put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her, then pointed at Yang.

Music: http/youtu.be/DrC_n5hUDKs

[RWBY Soundtrack- Die]

As Yang rose to her feet, a lock of the warriors golden hair fell in front of her face. Her temper immediately rose, and her eyes turned red. A single clone rushed at her and swung its rusty hook hand, but Yang simply blocked it with her gauntlet, her hair flowing over her face and covering her eyes. The clone looked confused for a second and then Yang lifted her head up, pushing her hair away from her eyes and punched the hook with her other gauntlet. The hook shattered into many small pieces and scattered over the floor, then Yang followed up with another punch that sent the clone flying out of the dome.

Once again a clone managed to kick Yang from behind with great force and send her flying. Ruby saw this and yelled, "Bumblebee!" Prompting Blake to switch her weapon into grapple hook mode and throw the end of it out to Yang. When she grabbed it, Blake swung the grapple in an arc, swinging Yang around the dome, punching through clones as she went.

Looking around, Ruby then saw that some of the clones were working on smashing down the ice dome, and were doing so with great efficiency. They needed another tactic, fast. After a quick moment of thought she yelled, "Freezerburn!" On that order, Weiss stabbed the floor with her rapier, turning it into an ice rink. Blake then swung the rope of the grapple into the air, launching Yang high up, who then came smashing down the ice. Yang let off a flame shot as she impacted, which resulted in the ice turning into an enormous cloud of haze.

Now fighting with Kane and Jim, Connor saw the haze appear from across the battlefield. He then looked in the other direction and saw Mars locked in a vicious sword fight with Damien. "We need to help him!" He shouted to his two allies.

Jim threw his boomerang right into the forehead of a clone, then fired a rifle round into its skull as he retracted his weapon. Kane sliced fast with his two scythes, then flipped back and landed with his hand on the floor, black clouds erupting from it and pushing back the clones around him.

Kane then ran back to where Jim and Connor were standing back to back, grabbed both of them by the collar and jumped high into the air. He let go mid air and the three of them landed in between Mars and Damien. Connor and Kane then immediately drew their weapons and starting attacking Damien relentlessly, but his skill with swords was enough for him to block all of their attacks. What he didn't see coming however, was Jim, who rushed up from in between Connor and Kane. He concentrated his aura in his fist and punched Damien in the belly, the force of it sending him flying over the sea of clones and landing right on top of Brook as Team JNPR fought him.

While their fight ensued, Connor's team assembled. Mars hadn't been injured in in his fight with Damien, but he hadn't landed any hits either, the two of them were equally skilled. They looked around at the mass of clones as the student body continues to fight them, knowing that they needed a better plan.

"If only we had some sort of bomb..." Mars muttered to himself as he tried to brainstorm a plan, then something popped into his mind. Using his telepathy semblance, he communicated the his plan to the other three and then ordered, "Kane, Connor, get up high!"

On that command, Jim grabbed Connor with his one arm and activated his aura, then threw Connor high up into the air. He next did the same for Kane, so that the two of them were in high in midair above the crowd, just below the super high ceiling of the hall. After that,

Mars activated his semblance and created a small green energy platform in midair. Connor's and Kane's feet magnetised to it and the two of them crouched upside down looking at the mess of a battle below them.

Knowing exactly what Mars wanted them to do next, Connor and Kane both charged up their semblances in their hands. Bright golden light and black clouds amassed around them, grabbing them attention of every person and clone in the room. Damien took the opportunity to throw down a smoke bomb while Team JNPR was distracted, knowing what was coming, and by the time they reacted he and Brook had both disappeared.

Connor and Kane then fell down from the platform, dragging the amassed power with them. Mars quickly used the last of his aura to form dome shaped shields around all the students, knowing the impact was going to be big.

As Connor and Kane hit the ground, a wave of energy bursted through the hall, followed by tendrils of light and dark erupting from the two. The tendrils sought sought out the clones and annihilated them one by one. Some went out of control and attacked students, but Mars' shields protected them.

And as the dust settled and the students cheered at their victory, Brook ran down the side of rocky cliff behind Beacon, cursing his loss.

Ending Music: http/youtu.be/XHy8bnVVpo4

[Beyond The Boundary ED]

(Shows a cherry blossom tree)

(Flickers between Ruby raising her arm, and cherry blossom leaves falling)

Seijaku wa

(Shows Ruby with her hand held out in front of herself)

kirisaku you!

(Zooms in on Ruby's face) Otuzuretta no wa!

(Shows Yang walking across) Hitsuzen to shite no kaikou!

(Shows Jim walking behind her) Bokura no tame ni!

(Zooms in on a tear falling from Ruby's eye)

Koukai wa nagaku me

(Shows Connor walking from behind)

ni utsuru kimi no soul!

(Shows Ruby's skirt flapping in the wind)

Rainbow

(Shows Ruby clenching her hand) wo tootte!

(Back to Ruby standing with her arm out in front of her)

Utsukushika saita!

(Shows Connor's silhouette walking across)

Dareka no seimei ni tokeru hana. (Shows Ruby holding a branch of the cherry blossom tree)

Nee

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) kimi ni mo mieru darou!

(Shows Ruby shed another tear) Kitto!

(Ruby lets go of the branch)

(Back to Ruby with her arm held out)

Kasaneta

(Zooms in on Ruby's face again) ayamachi

(Shows Ruby from behind) nurikaeyou!

(Shows everyone's silhouette walking across)

Nando

(Shows someone's feet in the crowd)

demo ii sa

(Shows Kane in the crowd)

Kurikae

(Shows Mars in the crowd)

shiteku

(Shows Ruby from behind as cherry blossom leaves fly past her on the wind)

sa try!

(Shows Ruby from side view as the leaves fly past her)

Kako to wa chigau asu wo!

(Shows one side of Connor's body as he walks)

Fubari

(Shows Ruby's hand reaching out) dake no

(Shows the cherry blossom branch flinging back)

kibou

(Shows Ruby looking up at the tree) egaku sa try!

(Ruby looks back down and sees someone, then smiles)

I never say goodbye!

(Shows Ruby standing with Connor opposite her, both looking at each other)

Itsudatte sou sa!

(Shows Connor looking at Ruby as the sunlight shines on him)

(Shows Ruby looking at Connor as the sunlight shines on her)

(Connor smiles and raises his hand, then holds Ruby's hand)

END


	17. Chapter 17- Team Kalos Departs

Outcasts and Outlaws

Volume 2, Chapter 17

Team Kalos Departs

 **Update on where I've currently written up to: Almost finished writing the second to last chapter of volume 5. Oh my god it that one turning out well. Can't wait to post it. Anyway, here's the finale of Volume 2!**

Opening Music: http/youtu.be/iOsN2FP3-l4

[FMA Brotherhood OP 3]

(Shows Connor with his back to the camera)

Masshiro na keshiki

(He raises his arm into the air)

ni ima

(He clenches his metal hand into a fist)

saso

(Shows Kane)

warete!

(Shows Connor in front of beacon with his arm reaching up)

Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS. (Shows the silver bear pendant around Connor's neck swinging) Maigo no mama

(Shows Connor's eyepatch in his hand)

tabi shiteta!

(Shows Connor and Kane sitting back to back in the ruins of Connor's hometown)

Nezumi iro no sora no shita! (Connor and Kane stand up as light hits the ruins)

Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita!

(Shows Ruby smiling with her hands held together)

Itsuka wa sa!

(Shows Jim stood on the Beacon Balcony)

Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo!

(Shows Yang)

Ano

(Shows Ren)

Kumo

(Shows Nora) no mukou

(Shows Pyrhaa)

made

(Shows Doctor Brian)

yukeru (Shows Ozpin)

ka na!

(Shows Connor)

Tsugyotte

(Shows Mars)

kizu tsu ita!

(Shows Connor and Mars outside Beacon)

Kokoro sukashita you ni!

(Shows Connor getting dragged away by Murlough's dark clouds) Furidashita

(Shows Ruby sitting next to Connor's hospital bed)

amastu

(Shows Murlough in front of the bodies of Connor's parents) butachi ga!

(Shows Brook and Damien holding the Kalos Crystal)

Ranh

(Shows Murlough covered in dark clouds)

ansha

(Shows Damien pull out his guns) kurikaesu!

(Shows Connor hit the ground with light on his hands and cause a tremor)

Massugu na

(Brook runs across the tremor) hikari

(Connor starts fighting Brook)

ga kousashite!

(Shows Kane fire off a barrage of dark clouds)

Yukusaki mo

(Shows Murlough run through the clouds)

tsugenu mama!

(Shows Jim fighting off Grimm with his boomerang)

Doko made mo tsukinukeru! (Shows Mars in a sword fight with Damien)

Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete! (Shows Murlough lunging forward with his blade covered in black clouds)

Kono sora no shita

(Shows Connor lunging forward with his metal hand glowing with light)

donna toko ni ite mo!

(Connor and Murlough hit each other, creating a flash of light) (Connor puts his eyepatch on) Toduku hazu nan

(Shows Connor and Ruby walking into Beacon)

da minu sekai e!

OUTCASTS AND OUTLAWS V2

In the aftermath of the battle, countless medics had rushed into the hall to see to the wounded. No students had been seriously injured, but there were some wounds that needed tending.

In the middle of all the ruckus, Ozpin stood speaking to Connor, whilst Ruby clung to his arm. "According to Team JNPR, after the smoke bomb the two of them disappeared."

"Hmm...that may present a problem, especially since they are still in possession of the Kalos Crystal." Ozpin commented, then dipped his coffee. Even in this situation, he couldn't leave his cuppa behind. "Although I have information that may interest you. I have reports from some members of staff that Brook was seen running down the cliff behind Beacon, headed for the old factory that used to generate power for the entire building."

"He's still here?" Connor exclaimed, eager to find him and teach him a lesson. "Behind Beacon, old factory, got it!" He then muttered to himself before rushing off towards the back entrance, katana in hand.

Ruby immediately gave chase, not wanting him to fight on his own, but was briefly delayed by a word from Ozpin. "Miss Rose." He told her. "If you do follow him, please do not place yourself in the line of fire again. He worries about you greatly."

With that thought swimming around in her mind, Ruby set off after Connor, not knowing if she was going to help him fight or just cheer him on.

Connor slid down the side of the rocky cliff, grinding on stone and jumping from one spike to another, gradually making his way down to the old factory. He saw it now from where he was, the rusted metal frame of it, and the polluted desert land around it which he assumed was the reason for it being shut down. The factory was actually no more than a series of rusty brass pipes hooked up to a central generator, that was now covered in dust and cobwebs. The pipes extended up in the direction of Beacon, but cut off before reaching the cliff.

Connor soon hit the dirt, throwing up dust clouds at his feet. The smell of oil filled the air, almost making him gag. Ignoring the stench, he began to look around for Brook, and quickly found him. He was crouching in the middle of an entanglement of pipes, where there was a small clearing, but big enough for a fight. Connor took a step forward and Brook heard it, twisting round and standing up. Once he saw Connor he began to chuckle to himself.

"Oh, here we are at last, just the two of us." He said in between his chuckles. "Master Damien thought I couldn't do it, left me to die for my failure! He was very mad, he was! Very mad!"

Connor stood and glared at Brook as he continued to mumble to himself. He always been a little potty, but something had driven him over the edge now, he's gone completely insane. He was laughing and muttering to himself, probably thinking Connor couldn't hear him.

"The goddamn war! Ha ha!" He shouted, still somehow unaware that he was speaking aloud, and still laughing between sentences. "So long I've fought, I lost my purpose, I forgot what I've been fighting for! I've tipped over the edge, I'm gone completely barmy!"

Brook continued to mutter to himself. Inside he knew he'd gone insane, but he couldn't control his insanity. Judging from what he was saying Connor deduced that the civil war had taken its toll on his mind, like shell shock. Deciding it was time to put an end to it, Connor extended his katana towards the madman. Brook saw this and snapped out of his trance. Even in his insanity, he knew danger when he saw it.

Brook lunged out at Connor with his hooks, who blocked with his katana and tried to circle around behind Brook. Brook kept facing him however, drool beginning to drip from his mouth, out of his control.

It was then that Ruby landed in front of the two, after sliding down the side of the cliff herself. She stared in fear at what had become of Brook, his raging eyes, his snarling, primitive face. It was like he's devolved into a caveman. Brook saw the easier prey just as lion would to a zebra and lunged at Ruby maliciously.

He was stopped abrupt when Connor grabbed him by the neck from behind and drove the blade of his katana through his back and out of his chest. He then pulled it out roughly and let Brook fall to the ground as he rushed over to stand protectively in front of Ruby. Brook lay on the ground, looking at his hook hands in front of his face, and then his eyes filled with fear. Fear at what monstrosities were on his hands. He saw himself a monster.

Thinking he was the monster coming to kill him, he began ferociously digging his hooks into his body, digging into his chest and belly. Connor covered Ruby with his back so she wouldn't see Brook ripping chunks of flesh out of his own body, exposing ribs and organs. It didn't take long for him to pierce his own heart with one of the hooks, and after a long drawn out last breath, he died.

As Connor looked down at the body of his dead enemy, many thoughts flashed through his mind. He was glad that he protected Ruby from him, so much so that he didn't see this as a murder. He saw it as self defence. He wanted to believe that, that he had done what he did to protect Ruby, he wanted to protect her forever.

"I want to protect her forever."

Connor turned round to face Ruby, who was still horrified at what she just saw, and put a hand on her shoulder. That made her jump as she snapped out of whatever bloody trance she had been in, and looked Connor in the eye.

"Ruby...you were the first person to be there for me all that time ago. You were the first person to stick by my side and fully trust me. I adored you for that, I fell in love with you because of it." Connor said to Ruby. "Then every time you were in danger, I didn't hesitate to put my life on the line to protect you. I've lost two eyes and a hand for you, but I don't regret that one bit. I made protecting you the priority all those times, and I'd do it again, I want to protect you forever, for the rest of our lives. I'll dedicate my life to protecting you."

Ruby then felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Connor hold onto her hands and go down on one knee, then mutter the ever fateful words, "Ruby, marry me."

Two hours later Connor, Jim, Kane and Mars all stood in Ozpins office. Ozpin himself sat behind his desk, which was loaded with important papers. He took a sip of his coffee and then set it aside, a sign that something truly important was on his mind.

"As you know, Damien is still loose on the world and is now in possession of the Kalos Crystal. If he uses it, chaos could ensue. You four all have experience fighting alongside each other and against Damien himself. Ozpin began, then looked and Connor, sighed and continued. "I hate to task you all with this, especially you Connor, since you and Miss Rose are now...closer than before let's say. However you are all the best men for the job, and so I hereby decree that on this day, you are Team Kalos. Your first mission, go out and find Damien. Defeat him and retrieve the Kalos Crystal, then return to Beacon alive. For the two of you who are currently studying here, it will unfortunately interrupt those studies, as the mission may take days, weeks or months to complete. It all depends on how easy Damien makes himself to find. Anyway, now that you know the contents of the mission, do you accept?"

Another two hours passed, and Team Kalos were all stood just outside the entrance to Beacon. Mars, Jim and Kane stood by the airship that would take them into the city as Connor stood a ways in front of them with Ruby.

"...How long will you be gone for?" Ruby asked solemnly.

"A few months at most." Connor replied just as solemnly, neither of them wanted to say goodbye. "I'll miss you, Rubes."

Tears welling up in her eyes again, Ruby rubbed her sleeve across her face and shakily replied, "I'll miss you too!" She then felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, unable to hold them back.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Connor comforted. "I promise I'll be as quick as I can."

"It's just...you've only just asked me to...and you've got to go..."

"I'll marry you when I get back."

Ruby looked up wiped away her tears, smiling cutely at Connor. "You promise?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Connor! Come on! Pilots getting impatient!" Jim yelled at him from afar, urging him to hurry up his goodbye.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Connor yelled back, annoyed at his friend for rushing him. He then calmed down however, when Ruby grabbed him, then pulled him in close and kissed him. When she pulled away, Connor saw that she was blushing. Even though they'd kissed before, she was still shy. "When I come back I'll be a man worthy of protecting you, even Yang won't be able to say otherwise!"

The two of them then shared a smile and with that Connor turned around and began to walk towards his newly official teammates. Ruby held back tears, trying to be as happy as she could for him, thinking of the day when he would return and take her hand.

Then the four of them boarded the airship, and waved goodbye to Ruby and to Beacon, eagerly anticipating the day that Team Kalos would return.

Ending Music: (Special flashback to start of volume 2, this is the first Volume 2 Opening Music) http/youtu.be/W07UEQopVqw

[Naruto ED 32]

 **Will Team Kalos defeat Damien and retrieve the Kalos Crystal? Will Connor and Ruby get married? What other evil lurks in the shadows? Volume 3 coming soon! Follow me to get a notification when it's posted!**


End file.
